A Challenge Fic Answered 2
by Twilight Unicorn
Summary: Buffy's back...but not doing too well. What's going on with Angel's lineage? And how is the new Slayer connected to all this? A sequel to ACFA.
1. 1st chapter

**Title:** A Challenge Fic Answered 2

**Author:** Twilight Unicorn: The Vampiric Unicorn (and my friend WhiteRavenHorse partially in chapter 5, then completely after that)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Never will. But don't you wish I did? ;) lol! All I own is Maeve and this story. So don't sue, as I have no money. If fact, the only money I have goes to keeping me in college, and even THAT'S iffy most of the time.

**Author's Notes: **This is a continuation of a challenge fic that I wrote (as if you couldn't tell THAT from the title!). The challenge was given by Lady Destiny of the Yahoo!GroupList: AlwaysBA. I have continued the fic, and have made it my own. So this is now MY universe (but the idea is Lady Destiny's, and the shows STILL belong to Joss Whedon).

**Notations:** _Inner-thought_, _"Mind-speech"_

**Dedication:** "Thank you" to Lady Destiny for giving me the challenge to write this alternate universe. A "thank you" as well to all who asked for a sequel. Without you all encouraging me to do this, this would not have been written. Thank you thank you thank you:)

**A Special Dedication:** Thank you WhiteRavenHorse, for helping me complete this fic, and for going into this blind. (Sorry for the crash course in the Buffy and Angel 'verses!)

**Spoilers:** Anything and everything up to season 2 of Buffy is canon. That is: until we get to the scene with Acathla awakening in Becoming 2. Anything after that may, or may not, appear on occasion.

**Summary:** Buffy's back...but not doing to well. What's going on with Angel's lineage? And how is the new Slayer connected to all this?

**Rating:** If you can watch the show, then you can read this. Let's say…PG/PG-13.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Angel gently brushed sweat-soaked hair away from Buffy's face as she moaned in pain. His unbeating heart burned with sorrow at the sight before him.

Buffy lay on Angel's bed in a simple silk top and bottom that Willow had gotten from Buffy's home. Her face was strained from some unseen pain, which eased at Angel's touch.

"What did they do to you, Beloved," Angel whispered mournfully.

He rose from where he sat on the bed, and left the room. Watchers and Slayerettes alike looked up at Angel as he entered the main room of the mansion and went to stand in front of the fireplace, gazing into the fire that had been lit while he took care of Buffy.

Angel said, "Before you all start asking me questions, I want you to see something." He turned and looked at Willow. "Willow, could you take them into The Room?" He closed his eyes in pain, and said hoarsely, "I would, but I can't force myself to go in there right now."

Willow nodded, stood, and went into The Room, the others following. Angel leaned back against the left side of the fireplace, and slowly slid down to the floor as he heard the sudden shouts and exclamations of startlement and fear from The Room.

Moments later, the group of Watchers and Slayerettes were once again in the main room. They stared in shock as they saw a single tear of blood slowly fall down Angel's deceptively blank face. One would only need to look into the ensouled vampire's eyes to know how much pain and heartbreak he was feeling at that moment. But they could not, as his eyes were closed; his eyelashes dark as soot against his unnaturally pale skin. Sensing the presence of the others in the room, Angel sighed, and ran his right hand through his hair, the Claddagh ring on his hand glinting in the firelight, before wiping the blood-tear from his face.

A faint gasp caused Angel to open his eyes. His gaze fell upon the Head of the Watchers, as she gazed at him in fear and wonder.

"So," she whispered, her voice wavering, "you kept your vow to find your 'soulmate.'"

In a blur of motion, Angel surged to his feet, lunged at the Watcher, and grabbed her in a vice-like grip. He gazed into suddenly frightened eyes, as his own burned with barely suppressed rage. He growled lowly, dangerously, "How do you know of that?"

"A-All who are descended of your line know of the promise you made. The Vow of Liam Kells. He who was turned to the darkness by one of darkness. The Bearer of the Mark of Kells. Future Warrior for the Light, as prophesied at your birth," said the Watcher in fear, afraid to _not_ answer truthfully.

Angel, as he had listened, had gone from anger, to shock, to terror. In a choked whisper he asked, "What are the words of the vow that I made?"

She swallowed thickly before answering, "I, Liam, a Son of Kells, vow to not rest until I find she who is my soulmate. Life, Death, nor even the forces of Darkness shall deter me from my vow. Only when I have found her will I wear the wedding band: the Claddagh upon my right hand, heart in. This I vow by the power of the heavens…and my soul."

Angel's hands fell away from the Watcher as he backed away from her, shaking his head no. As his back touched a wall, memories of his life as a human came to him: Words spoken by his father damning him for a fool. His father saying he was damned to Hell for what he had done. He and his father arguing over nothing and everything. Him taking up drinking to spite his father. Him waking up naked with an unknown woman beside him, hung-over for the first time. The downward spiral of his life…ending suddenly and explosively by his Sire Darla.

A choked cry escaped him as he collapsed to the ground. His body shook as he wept for the destruction of his life…for all that had been stolen from him by his father. All because of a promise he had made. He felt as thought he were drowning, darkness enveloping and destroying him. Then suddenly, as he lost all hope, a light pierced the darkness.

A voice that was not a voice but a _soul_ called to him. The soul touched him. Love…and a power unlike anything he had ever felt before surrounded and enveloped him, pulling him back, away from the darkness.

Angel opened his eyes, and found himself gazing into a pair of lucid hazel eyes.

_"Angel?"_ a voice so familiar asked in his mind.

His eyes widened as he whispered, "Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes danced with laughter before a voice once again whispered within Angel's mind, "_Yeah. Think with your mind, as though you are talking out-loud. I want to see if you can do this as well."_

_"How is this possible?"_ he thought, too shocked to NOT do what Buffy asked.

Laughter filled his mind as Buffy replied, _"We are speaking through our souls."_

Sitting up suddenly in wonder, Angel said, _"You ARE my soulmate!"_

Buffy arched an eyebrow haughtily. _"Of course we are! How could you ever doubt it? Our very natures should make it impossible…but here we are."_ Buffy closed her eyes, the humor leaving her face. _"Angel, I can't leave your presence. If I do…I'll be unable to remain sane."_

_"Then I will not leave your side,"_ Angel said with conviction. Buffy looked at him. _"You are too precious to me, Beloved, to risk that."_

With tears falling down her face, Buffy threw her arms around Angel. He held her closely as she wept for joy.

"I love you," Angel whispered into Buffy's hair as she quieted down.

Buffy raised her head from Angel's chest, and gazed with wonder into Angel's love-filled eyes. Carefully Angel held onto Buffy as he reached into a pocket of his jeans, and pulled out a ring. A Claddagh ring. Buffy gasped as Angel placed the ring, heart facing in, on Buffy's right hand, and brought her hand to his lips to kiss the ring, never taking his eyes off of Buffy.

"Be mine forever?" Angel asked.

_"Always,"_ Buffy whispered breathlessly in Angel's mind.

Gently, Angel put a hand under Buffy's chin, tilting her head up ever so slightly. Slowly Angel moved his lips closer to Buffy's until they touched. In a moment of infinite stillness…they kissed.

For several moments neither were aware that someone was trying to get their attention, until a cross was unceremoniously thrust into their faces. Within a split-second they had pulled away from each other and the cross.

All those in the room felt a shiver of fear run down their backs at the sight before them. Slayer and Vampire crouched down on opposite sides of the fireplace, growling. Their eyes _equally_ expressed the rage they felt at being interrupted, as did their lips pulled up in snarls.

The one who held the cross stood with grim determination. In a firm voice, Willow said, "I am sorry to have interrupted, but there are people here who I _advise_ you don't do that in front of. Angel, also consider your curse. We don't know if it's permanent or not."

The tension swiftly left the two supernatural beings as they suddenly realized how foolish they had been. Both offered apologetic smiles to Willow for the way they had acted.

"I am sorry Will," Angel said as he stood. Willow lowered the cross to allow Angel to walk over to Buffy. "Everything was happening so fast that I didn't have time to think."

Angel helped Buffy to stand. When she was standing, Buffy turned to Willow, and said with some difficulty, "S-s-sor-ry, W-W-Wil-low."

Everyone looked on in concern or shock, as Buffy gritted her teeth in frustration before hiding her face in Angel's chest. Angel held her close to himself, as he asked questioningly within Buffy's mind, _"Beloved?"_

Buffy clung to Angel in sudden desperation as she shuddered with memories of her time in Hell. _"They took my voice!"_ she thought wildly in fear.

In a moment of sudden terrifying comprehension, Angel understood what was happening to Buffy, as tales he had heard after becoming a vampire came to him. Swiftly Angel scooped up the Slayer into his arms, carried her back into his bedroom, and laid her shaking form down onto his bed. He laid down beside Buffy and drew her closer to him.

A flurry of motion at the bedroom door made Angel look up from the tormented Slayer. What he saw made him furious.

"Get. Out." Angel said distinctly through gritted teeth.

The Watchers and Slayerettes did not move. With rising anger, Angel quietly rose from the bed and _stalked_ towards the humans. Only three feet away from them, he stopped, and said slowly with dark intent, "If you do not leave now, and let me do what I must, you will find yourself with a _very_ insane Slayer…and an enraged vampire. If you leave my home now, that will not happen. The choice is yours."

Willow silently gazed at Angel, then when she had caught his eye, nodded once, turned around, and left. One-by-one, the Slayerettes followed Willow's lead. When only the Watchers remained, Giles included, the Head of the Council of Watchers spoke.

"I do not condone this course of action, but see no other way around it. Should anything happen to the Slayer while in your care…your 'unlife' is over."

With these words, the Watcher turned and left. The others swiftly followed. Angel watched them leave, then turned his gaze to Giles, and raised an eyebrow in a unspoken question.

"Take care of her Angel. I have no doubt that it is because of you that she has returned."


	2. 2nd chapter

**Chapter 2**

Three days passed in silence…but not peace, as Angel fought to keep Buffy from being lost to him forever.

On the morning of the forth day, Angel called Giles in desperation. An hour after the call had been made, the Scooby Gang arrived at Angel's home. As they got out of their respective vehicles, a scream of pure madness came from inside the mansion Angel called home.

A moment later the entry doors of the mansion exploded outward. Buffy, followed closely by Angel, ran out of the building. Only inches away from touching the sunlight, Angel tackled Buffy. They fell heavily to the ground, Buffy partly in the sunlight…and Angel a bare hair's width from being exposed to the sun. A split-second after they had fallen, Buffy cried out in pain and, in a set of motions too swift to follow, moved out of the sunlight, her back smoking as she shook in terror.

"Good Lord," whispered Giles into the stunned silence.

**

* * *

**

In silence the Scooby Gang and Watcher looked on as Willow pushed an unwilling Angel into The Room. Once in The Room, Willow stared with uncompromising eyes, pointed at a set of images burned onto the center of the floor, and said, "Explain."

Angel closed his eyes, and said defeatedly, his voice flat, "How? Since I barely understand it myself."

Willow's expression softened as she lowered her arm. "Can you explain what happened to Buffy outside…as well as why she can't seem to speak?"

"It all has to do with her time in Hell." He sighed as he opened his eyes, walked over to the burned images, and knelt down beside it. Gazing at the images, Angel murmured, "Besides the normal torture and torment one normally receives in Hell, they did something to her."

In the uneasy silence Giles asked, "What did they do?"

"They cursed her," Angel answered bluntly, before looking up at them, his eyes bleak. "As you know, she is a Warrior. In Hell that would make her, in terms you would understand, the 'Anti-Christ.'" Angel's eyes closed, as his face showed the agony and pain he was feeling. He continued, his voice barely a whisper. "During the time I have been a vampire I have heard tales of Warriors that have been trapped in that dimension…. What I have heard would make me wish my _worst enemy_ a quick death."

"Angel," Oz said. Angel looked over at Oz with eyes so dark as to make one call them black. "Can you tell us what she was cursed with?"

Angel nodded once, quickly, and said, "I was able to get the details from Buffy at one point during the past three days…. She was cursed with the weaknesses of a vampire."

"Weaknesses of a vampire," echoed Giles softly, then asked, "In what way?"

"From what I understand, she is basically just like a vampire, except that she doesn't possess a demon within her. She also has no blood-lust. No 'game-face' as she calls it. She is also still alive and can cast a reflection. Everything else is the same."

"So…can she be killed like she could before, or only as a vampire can?" asked Xander into the stunned silence.

Angel tilted his head, looked at Xander keenly out of the corner of his eye, and said, "Very perceptive Xander. To answer your question: Only as a vampire can be killed." Angel paused, as if listening to something. A faint _knowing_ smile traced his lips before he said, "Although…there was a side-effect that the creators of this curse were not aware of when they used it for the first time.

"Besides giving the one cursed all of the weaknesses of a vampire…it also gave them all of the _strengths_ as well."

"Is she immortal or something then," asked Cordelia.

Angel's eyebrows rose suddenly, as everyone else gazed on in shock. Cordelia's eyes narrowed at everyone's expressions.

"What!" she snapped.

"As ever, Cordelia, you leave us dumbfounded by your insights," said Giles.

Cordelia snorted as she folded her arms. She then asked uncertainly, "So I'm right?"

"If she's immortal?" Angel asked. Cordelia nodded. "Yes. The age Buffy looks now is how she will look for the rest of all time."

Silence once again fell over the group as they thought about what had just been said. It was Willow who finally broke the silence.

"What about Buffy not being able to speak, Angel? Can you explain that?"

"They don't exactly encourage _speaking_ in Hell," Angel murmured. "She was in there for about five hundred years. It's going to take awhile for her to regain full use of her voice again."

Another silence followed, which was then broken by Cordelia.

"Um…question, Angel. If Buffy can't talk, how did she tell you about her being cursed?"

"Once again…" murmured Giles, as Angel made a show of gazing at the floor intently.

Angel slowly answered, "We can talk to each other through our souls."

"Oh!" exclaimed Willow. "So _that's_ what you two were doing before you kissed!"

Angel nodded, then, after a moment, looked up at Giles, his gaze intense.

"Giles, I need to ask you something, and I need you to answer me truthfully," Angel said.

Giles nodded and said, "I will answer to the best of my ability, Angel."

"_Who_ is the Head of the Watchers? Whether I want to or not, I feel a kinship with her."

Giles was silent for a long moment, then said sincerely and earnestly, "I can tell you, but…you will not like the answer."

Quietly Angel said, "Tell me."

Giles took off his glasses, polished them, then put them back on, before replying, "Her name is Maeve Kells, and she is my half-sister through our mother." Giles sighed, then looked Angel straight in the eye, and said firmly, "Angel, Maeve is also your ninth great-granddaughter."

In the stunned silence that followed, Angel said dumbly, "That was unexpected."

A few seconds later, Angel shook his head, as if clearing it. He sighed before saying, "I _should_ have expected this. I sure slept with enough women when I was human for it to happen."

Willow's eyes grew huge, as Cordelia's mouth actually dropped open. Xander made a faint "oh" sound, while Oz merely arched an eyebrow, which for him was saying quite a lot.

"I don't think that was wise to say in front of the children, Angel," Giles said in quiet reproach.

Angel looked at Giles out of eyes filled with irony, before saying, "It doesn't matter. They would've learned about it sooner or later."

Giles lips thinned in disapproval. Angel's gaze turned serious, as he said, "I need to speak with…my descendant. There are obviously some things that need to be settled between us. I also want to…_propose_ a deal to her."

"What type of deal?"

"One that concerns Buffy's safety…and the safety of the Hellmouth while Buffy recovers."


	3. 3rd chapter

**Chapter 3**

Angel opened one of the entry doors to the mansion after a sharp knock had sounded. What he saw made Angel frown, but he stepped away and allowed them entrance.

Maeve Kells, Giles, and two male Watchers armed with stakes, crosses, and crossbows entered. Angel had no doubt that the two also had holy water somewhere on their beings. As Giles passed by, Angel raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Security against you…and Buffy. Watch them closely," Giles muttered.

Angel nodded his understanding. _So either they'll attempt to kill me…and in so doing kill Buffy. Or they'll do nothing. **Great**_, Angel thought wearily.

As the Watchers sat down on various furnishings in the main room, Angel walked over to stand in front of the fireplace.

"To kill me, or not to kill me. That is the question," Angel murmured humorlessly within Giles hearing as he passed by the Watcher.

Giles' eyes widened for a moment, before he bent over in _apparently_ a coughing fit. All but Angel looked on in confusion as Giles fought to keep from laughing hysterically out-loud. Once he regained his composure, Giles leaned back in his seat glaring at Angel, a promise of retaliation in his eyes. Angel smirked, knowing full well that Giles would be hard-pressed to top what he had just done.

Maeve gazed at the ensouled vampire and Watcher of the currently-insane Slayer through slitted eyes, knowing something had just transpired between the two. A moment later her expression became blank as she focused completely on Angel.

"Rupert tells me that you wish to make a deal with me, Vampire." She paused. "I am listening."

Angel gazed into the blazing fire contained within the fireplace, shadows dancing across his face, before saying, "I want to bring Buffy back to full sanity. In order to do that, a spell has to be preformed. A spell that is extremely dangerous, and is _very_ deadly if even one thing is done incorrectly. I also want to guarantee the safety of the Hellmouth while Buffy continues to recover from her time in Hell, however long that will take."

"And what shall the Watchers get out of this?" asked Maeve.

Angel slowly turned until he faced Maeve, his face half in shadows within the darkened fire-lit room, and said, "A sane immortal Slayer…and a vampire possessed of a _permanent_ soul that will be able to give you inside information on what is happening on the other side of this war between the Light and Dark."

Maeve nodded once, then asked, "You have a way to make her sane, but how do you guarantee the safety of the Hellmouth?"

"A question first," Angel said. "Has there been a Slayer called to replace Kendra?"

Maeve's expression became guarded as she asked, "Why should I tell you that?"

"If there _has_ been another Slayer called…I would ask you -- no -- I would _beg_ you to have this Slayer come to Sunnydale to take over protecting the Hellmouth while Buffy recovers. Once Buffy is well, she will take over again."

"Why should I have the second Slayer come here, Vampire?"

"Because the Hellmouth is unprotected," Giles said suddenly, his irritation over Maeve's stubbornness clear. "Good Lord, Maeve! Angel is only looking out for the well-being of this world…and his Slayer."

"HIS Slayer!" Maeve sputtered, as Angel gazed wide-eyed at Giles in shock. "What do you _mean_ 'his Slayer'!"

Giles gazed with calculating eyes at Maeve, then glanced at Angel, asking, "Angel, you have always had a strong connection to Buffy, is that not so?"

"Yes," Angel answered slowly, "I have. And she could always sense me. Why do you ask?"

Giles was silent for a long moment, lost deeply within thought. Only the falling of a log from within the fireplace pulled Giles out of his thoughts. After another moment passed Giles cleared his throat, and said, "Angel, I was recently allowed access to the records that your descendants possess concerning your life before you became a vampire. What I read was most astonishing.

"At your birth, a Druid of Fey descent prophesied of your life. What struck me, though, is what this Druid said concerning who your soulmate would be." Giles leaned forward, gazing intently at Angel. "I will quote what the Druid said. 'And he will be led to his soulmate. She alone shall see beyond the darkness of his past…and love him for the man and Warrior he will become. She a Warrior unlike any before seen. A Slayer of all manner of Dark Beings. They shall join together, and the Darkness will know fear.'"

"Giles," Angel murmured softly, his eyes uncertain and weary, "why are you telling me this?"

"Because the time of this prophesy is at hand. You have found your soulmate in a Slayer. Might I add the most powerful Slayer to ever exist. So powerful is she that the Underworld is hard-pressed to find those competent and willing enough to entangle themselves with Buffy.

"Also, Angel, even if vampires and other demonic beings call you 'traitor' or 'Slayer's pet'…they all fear you. Your recent bout as Angelus only made them realize how much your soul is in control of the demon within you. Because of this, they truly _do_ fear you.

"You are _both_ feared by the dark forces, and, according to my sources, are revered and held in high honor among those that fight against the Darkness that wishes to consume this world."

"Rupert," Maeve said quietly into the awe-filled silence, "how is this relevant to your comment that HE owns the Slayer?"

"Did I actually _say_ he owns her? No. I did not. What I _was_ saying is that she is his and…_he_ is _hers_ as well. They belong to each other," Giles said softly and firmly.

"When did you become my defender, Giles? I thought that only Willow would do that," Angel said in amazement.

Giles looked down, and quietly said, "Since I read what the Druid said concerning you…I have had a change of heart." Giles looked up directly at Angel. "I do not take lightly what I am about to say.

"Because of the way you have acted, especially where Buffy is concerned, you have once again earned my trust. Should you ever need anything, just ask, and I'll see what can be done."

In the silence that followed, Maeve surged to her feet, and glared at Giles in disgust.

"You are a fool…_Brother_," Maeve hissed. "Can you not see that this…_monster_ has you under his thrall!"

Giles slowly rose to his feet, his face a mask of cold rage. "No, Maeve," Giles said, his voice far too calm. "It is _you_ who are the fool. Your vendetta against a being that no longer truly exists will destroy all the hard work that has been accomplished here!

"The only person here who is under a 'thrall' is _you_, dear sister. A thrall of revenge that will destroy us all! For if you have your way, you will destroy the greatest Warriors that have, or _will_, ever exist."

"NO _VAMPIRE_ WILL EVER SERVE FOR THE SIDE OF LIGHT!" Maeve screamed in a maddened rage, launching herself towards Angel, a stake in her hands.

In a moment that seemed to last for an eternity, Maeve moved forward…only to be stopped by Buffy.

The stillness of the moment disappeared as Maeve crashed to the floor. Buffy crouched in front of Angel, growling lowly, darkly. "Ssssstay. Awwwway. Ffffffrrrrom. Mmmmmmy. Mmmmmmate," Buffy half-growled/half-hissed in rage, her eyes mere slits.

Angel stayed behind Buffy as Maeve slowly stood up. He softly murmured, once Maeve was standing, "To destroy one is to destroy the other, distant child of my blood. Know this, and understand it. We cannot be separated. To do so would be to destroy us."

"Listen to him, Maeve." Giles said softly in wonder. "He speaks the truth. The bond they share is powerful enough that they can sense when the other is in danger even before the danger happens. With Buffy, I know, she often dreamt of what would soon happen. Angel…"

"I often dreamt as well," Angel supplied quietly.

Giles nodded his acknowledgement and continued. "They can both sense each other, and recently have been able to communicate to each other through their very souls. Maeve, Buffy and Angel are, what I would refer to as, a 'true joining of souls.' So great is their bond that if on is injured, the other will know instantly."

Giles paused, gazing at the two soulmates in awe. He then turned a determined face to Maeve, and said in a commanding voice, "You have one of two choices, Head of the Watchers Council. One: You help us, and give use all of the support we need here to battle the Darkness that wishes to open the Hellmouth. Or two: You and the Watchers Council leave this place, never set foot here again, and be banned from receiving the services of this Slayer. Choose, and choose well, Sister. For there will be no second-chances."

Maeve gazed in silence at Giles, then turned her face to Buffy and Angel. She shuddered, and said, "I do not like this…but once again I have no choice." She brought herself up to her full height, and addressed Buffy, Angel, and Giles. "You will receive whatever aide you need. This I promise as Head of the Watchers Council."


	4. 4th chapter

**Chapter 4**

One day passed as Maeve contacted the Watcher of the second Slayer. That night Oz and Willow arrived at the mansion in Oz's van to pick-up Angel and Buffy.

As Willow started to open the entry doors of the mansion, Willow and Oz both heard Angel shout frantically, "SHUT THE DOOR!"

Willow complied instantly, shutting the door without even entering. A moment later they both heard the impact of a body, and saw the heavy wood doors shake. The witch and werewolf gazed at each other uncertainly as they heard the sounds of struggle followed by a sharp cry, then silence.

Five minutes later, Angel slowly opened the door with difficulty, a unconscious Slayer in his arms. Angel stood, his face haggard and grim as he said, "Let's go."

* * *

Three minutes from Sunnydale High School, Buffy woke up. Angel held her close, murmuring soothing words into her ear as Buffy gazed around frantically in fear. 

As Oz pulled the van into the high school parking lot, Xander and Cordelia stood waiting for them. While Angel and Oz helped Buffy out of the van, Willow went over to Xander and Cordelia.

"Why aren't you two waiting inside with Giles," asked Willow.

"Giles wants us all to come in together," Xander said. "Something about making sure Buffy and Dead Boy are protected…or was it supported?"

Willow scowled at Xander, then looked behind herself as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled faintly as Oz nodded towards the school building. With Angel and Buffy leading, they entered the school.

* * *

Outside the library doors Giles stood, waiting for the Slayerettes, Vampire, and Slayer. 

"Please be on your best behavior," Giles whispered. "The situation is difficult enough as it is…. In fact, try not to say anything at all. What is happening here is purely between the Slayers, Angel, and the Watchers. The true reason I have asked you all here is to be a base of support for Buffy, Angel, and myself."

Giles looked at each of the Slayerettes in turn, receiving a nod from each in understanding. He then looked at Buffy and Angel.

"Angel, make sure Buffy stays by you at all times," Giles whispered, concern and worry in his voice.

Angel nodded as he held Buffy closer to himself. With a sigh of resignation, Giles opened the library doors, the others following him inside.

* * *

"Vampire," said Maeve once the Slayerettes had arranged themselves behind the Slayer, Vampire, and Watcher. 

"Distant child of my blood," Angel retaliated as Buffy growled softly, eyes narrowed.

Maeve then said, in recognition of Buffy and her status, "Slayer."

Buffy stopped growling, and tilted her head in curiosity. "Wh-who," she asked.

Everyone followed Buffy's gaze…to an unknown long, dark-haired teenage girl.

"The name's Faith…and I'm the new Slayer." Faith's gaze focused directly onto Buffy, as she said, "So…you're the one who started the whole two-Slayer gig, huh? Just can't seem to stay dead, can ya?"

"FAITH!" Maeve shouted in shock, while Buffy lunged towards Faith, only to be stopped by Angel in a vise-like grip around her shoulders.

_"Let me GO!"_ Buffy shouted in Angel's mind as she struggled to break free of his hold on her.

_"I cannot do that, Beloved,"_ Angel thought grimly. _"You cannot harm her. She is needed here."_

_"She is NOT! **I** can protect the Hellmouth!"_

_"Not while you're half-insane!"_ Angel forcefully turned Buffy around to face him, and looked deeply into her eyes. _"I **will** NOT lose you so soon after finding you again! In the state you are currently in -- unable to remain sane for long periods of time **AND **unable to leave my presence -- how CAN you fight? What if we were broken apart in a battle!"_

Buffy stopped struggling, and bowed her head in defeat. Angel gently tilted her head up, and whispered softly, "I love you. Please. Do this for me."

Buffy nodded, tears falling down her face. Tenderly, Angel drew Buffy into his embrace, resting his chin on top of her head. So they remained for a moment, before Faith asked in disbelief, "What the HELL just happened!"

"Now I understand what you meant about a soul-bond, Rupert," Maeve murmured quietly, then said out-loud, "What you just witnessed, Faith, is two of the strongest Warriors in existence communicating through their souls."

Faith looked at Maeve in confusion, and said, "Huh?"

Maeve shook her head, and said, "You have much yet to learn. For now, all you need know is that you are needed here to protect this place from the Underground, and will do so until otherwise told by me."

Faith's eyes flashed with defiance, as she sneered, "You think you can order me around? _No one_ tells me what to do! I AM the Slayer!"

"No," Angel said quietly, dangerously, in a voice the Slayerettes had come to fear in his soulless state, "you are _a_ Slayer. You can easily be replaced. If you wish to live past your first year…you _will_ do what the Head of the Watchers says. If you do not…you will deal with me, and I will not be so kind as they."

Faith shuddered, as she heard the truth of Angel's words. She asked, "Who _are_ you?"

Angel drew himself up, his very presence emanating the power of the Master Vampire that he was. His voice was filled with the power of his life as he said, "I am Angel, a vampire in possession of his soul. But in the time before I received my soul I was known as Angelus: the Scourge of Europe."

Faith's eyes blazed with anger, as she said to Maeve, "You're working with a _vampire_!"

Maeve nodded, then said stiffly, "Yes, I am. I have no other choice _than_ to work with HIM. Believe me when I say that HE is the last being in existence I would willingly work with. But there are difficulties that make it impossible to _not_ work with HIM."

"Like _what_!" Faith snapped.

"I cannot tell you."

Faith snorted, then said, "Whatever…I'm outta here! I'll keep this town safe, but don't expect me to do anything else!"

After Faith had left, Xander muttered sarcastically, "That went well. I wouldn't trust her with a ten foot pole."

"Agreed," Giles said grimly. "We must keep a close eye on her. She _must_ NOT learn more than necessary about Buffy and Angel."

Maeve sighed heavily before saying, "I must second your suggestion, Brother. She is too volatile to trust easily." She looked over at Buffy and Angel, and saw them apparently in a deep conversation. She cleared her throat to get their attention. When they looked up, she continued, addressing Angel, "We almost have all of the components needed for the spell to restore Buffy back to full sanity, and make your soul permanent. Hopefully tomorrow the spell can be performed."

Angel nodded, and said, "Good. I would like to be able to keep an eye on Faith by myself. Buffy says that once she is free from this madness that she can begin training again while I watch Faith."


	5. 5th chapter

**Chapter 5**

At midday, a knock on the mansion doors woke Buffy and Angel from the first sound sleep that they had had since Buffy's return from Hell. Angel, in a pair of black boxers and red velvet robe, answered the door. Through sleep-filled eyes he saw Maeve, Giles, and all of the Slayerettes assembled. Silently Angel moved aside to allow them entrance.

Once Slayerettes and Watchers were inside and the door shut against the sun, Angel said, "I'm guessing you have everything needed for the spell?"

"Yes," said Maeve, "we do. I _suggest_ we do this now. The Underground is starting to get wind of what's going on here, and once they realize that she is back…I have no doubt they will attack in full force."

Angel nodded, and said, "I'll go get her. You can start setting everything up for the spell."

* * *

When Angel returned with Buffy beside him thirty minutes later, all the furniture in the main room had been moved to the wall opposite of the fireplace. They both saw the intricate circle being created in front of the fireplace. 

_"Damn it!" _Angel hissed as he realized that those creating the circle were using paint to make it. His voice rose sharply in anger as he said, "None of the ingredients were to have been changed! This spell is too powerful and deadly to change _anything_!"

Everyone froze as they heard the fury in Angel's voice. Willow, wearing her "resolve-face," rose from where she had been carefully painting the circle, and said, "Angel, the only thing we've changed is the blessed chalk for blessed paint. This way there's no chance for the circle to be broken during the spell."

"Nor for anything to get in or out without permission to do so," Angel said quietly, his anger gone. With a sigh of weariness, he then said, "Understood. I just want everything to go right. So much depends on it."

Willow smiled faintly. "I know. Let us finish making this, and we'll get started."

* * *

Buffy and Angel stood in the center of the ceremonial circle an hour later, their right hands and wrists clasped together. Angel wore a pair of black jeans, a silver dagger of Fey design and make held in his left hand. Buffy wore black jeans and a black sports bra, in her left hand she held a small silver chalice, also of Fey design and make. Beside Buffy and Angel, Oz stood, holding a red rope with crystals on the ends, facing south. 

Outside of, and around, the circle Giles, Maeve, Xander, Cordelia, and Willow each stood on a point of the compass. Giles stood on East, Maeve stood on South, Xander and Cordelia stood together on West, and Willow stood on North at the fireplace, five feet from the circle.

Angel and Buffy gaze deeply and intently within each other's eyes as Oz asked the two immortal beings, "Are you ready?" As one, Buffy and Angel nodded. "Then let's get this done."

Silence, then words were spoken. Not by mouth…but by the mind.

_"Let all who aid us in this ceremony hear our words,"_ spoke a female voice that most recognized as Buffy's. _"Ancestors of the Universe! Look down upon this ceremony -- to bind one being's soul…and free the mind of another -- with favor. Let not the Darkness intercede!"_

Silence fell, as a feeling of being watched came upon those in attendance within the mansion. Maeve shuddered, as Buffy and Angel said/thought together.

_"Begin, Oz."_

Oz took the rope in his hands, and carefully bound Buffy and Angel's right hands and wrists together. When that was done, Oz moved to the North compass point outside of the circle. Once there, Oz picked up an object, turned around to face Buffy and Angel, and began speaking.

"North: I stand before you! I, the embodiment of the Earth Element, call upon you to recognize me!"

Oz raised a plain, unglazed, red-brown ceramic bowl filled with sand. The ground shook as thunder rumbled outside. Slowly Oz tipped the bowl, sand softly falling. But the sand never touched the ground, as it disappeared when it reached Oz's knees. When the bowl was empty, the ground shuddered one last time, then was still.

"East: I stand before you! I, the embodiment of the Fire Element, call upon you to recognize me!"

Giles knelt down, and lit the contents within a silver bowl at his feet. The spell components burst into flames instantly. The flames rose high, changing colors. Black to blue, blue to green, green to yellow, yellow to orange, orange to red, red to white. White then turned to silver; a silver as pure as the bowl it resided in.

"South: I stand before you! I, the embodiment of the Water Element, call upon you to recognize me!"

Maeve held out a small clear crystal bowl. A sound like thunder sounded from outside the mansion, as the bowl slowly filled with water.

"West: We stand before you! We, the embodiment of the Wind Element, call upon you to recognize us!"

Silence, then an unknown source of wind filled the main room of the mansion. The wind moved towards the ceremonial circle, and met resistance. Unable to enter the circle, the wind flew around the circle seeking entrance. As the wind passed by Maeve, the bowl she held was tipped down, the water spilling out of it. As the last of the water fell to the floor, the wind surrounded Xander and Cordelia.

As one, all outside of the circle turned to look at Willow, recognizing her importance in the calling of the Spirits. As Willow began speaking, a terrifying howling sound came from outside of the mansion.

"North, East, South, and West: I stand before you! I--" Willow stopped suddenly as all the windows and doors of the mansion exploded inward as dark, nebulous shadows soared in and shrieked in apparent agony and rage.

"KEEP GOING!" Giles shouted to Willow above the screams.

Willow nodded grimly, and said, "--the embodiment of the Spirits El--AHHHHH!"

The shadows surrounded Willow and enveloped her in darkness. As she fought against the shadows, Willow concluded her part, struggling to say what she needed to say.

"Spirits Element! _I call upon you…to…rec-recog-n-nize…m-m-me!_…_NOW!_"

Willow raised the Orb of Thesula that she had kept in her right hand during the ceremony, straining against the shadows that were trying to destroy her. It began to glow brightly, as the shadows screamed in pain…and fled.

In the sudden and abrupt silence that fell, all but Buffy and Angel felt a sudden keen sense of awareness. The Orb of Thesula disappeared in a flash of brilliant light, as a faint silver glow surrounded all outside of the circle.

After a shuddering breath, Willow continued speaking.

"Ancestors of the Universe! Look down upon this ceremony and see that we have called upon the elements…that we _are_ these elements. Aid us in protecting those within this circle as they conclude the ceremony."

Willow turned her gaze to Buffy and Angel who, throughout the calling of the elements, had not taken their eyes off of each other. Quietly Willow said to Buffy and Angel, "Our task is done. You must now conclude what we have started, or damn us all forever."

Another silence fell, then was broken by Angel.

_"I, as a human called Liam. I, as a vampire called Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, and feared by the very forces I was part of. I, as a vampire possessed by a soul called Angel. I, a Warrior for the side of Light. I, who am soulmated to a Slayer, she who bore the Mark of the Slayer. I, who bear the Mark of Kells, call upon the power of Kells. The power of they who rule the Fey. I call upon the power of Kells as a Son of Kells, last of they who are descended of Fey blood, to aid me in my quest. A quest to free my soulmate from the torment of her mind!"_

Silence so powerful that it was deafening filled the air. A silence that was broken by the sound of a silver bell so pure…as to make one feel unworthy to hear it. Angel slowly raised the dagger in his left hand, and swiftly plunged it into his and Buffy's bound right hands. As one, they fell to their knees in pain as Angel yanked out the dagger, and threw it outside of the circle. The air around the perimeter of the circle shimmered as the dagger passed through the boundary. As blood began to spill from the wounds in their hands, Buffy placed the silver chalice she held underneath to catch the blood. Her voice wavering at first, then growing stronger, Buffy continued where Angel left off.

_"I, as a human called Buffy. I, as a Warrior for the side of Light. I, as a Slayer. I, who endured the fires of Hell for over five hundred years. I, who am soulmated to a Son of Kells, he who bears the Mark of Kells. I, who bore the Mark of the Slayers, call upon the power of the Slayers. The power of all Slayers, from the first to the last. I call upon the power of the Slayers as a Slayer to aid me in my quest. A quest to free my soulmate of the unjust cursing of his soul, and bind his soul to him forever, unburdened by the thought that the demon's acts were his own!"_

A roar that combined the panther's cry with the howl of a wolf filled the air, mingling hauntingly with the tone of a silver bell. Buffy raised the now full chalice above her head. As one, Buffy and Angel spoke.

_"Let the blood of our bodies, the love within our hearts, the knowledge of our minds, the bond of our souls, and the power of all that we have called to aid us end our quest successfully by the drinking of the contents within this cup. Powers of Light, above, below, and all around: witness the ending of this quest, and give your consent!"_

The chalice in Buffy's hand grew bright, blazing with the very power of the universe. She lowered the chalice, and pressed the cup to her lips, drinking. When the cup was half-full, Buffy drew the cup away, her eyes blazing silver. She held the cup out to Angel.

Angel took the cup from Buffy. Carefully, he pressed the cup to his lips. Instantly the smell and taste of his and Buffy's blood mixed together hit him. With a growl, his face changed to that of the demon's. He threw back his head, and drained the contents of the cup instantly. Once the cup was empty, it fell from his hand numbly, as his face returned to its human guise, his expression one of pure bliss. Angel's eyes blazed silver…but were tinted yellow in such a way as to make them golden.

A moment of silence fell, before all within the mansion spoke in unison.

_"Sacred Heavens, Sacred Stars, North, East, South, West, Wind Element, Spirits Element, Water Element, Earth Element, Fire Element, Power of the Kells, Power of the Slayers: **Hear us! **The quest has been fulfilled. Return from whence you came, and let your vessels free!"_

Silence so thick as to make it impossible to breath filled the air. Then a light brighter than the noonday sun in the desert, as well as the sounds of the jungle and forest combined with the sound of a pure silver bell seemed to explode in the room.

When sound and light disappeared, all who had preformed the ceremony lay on the ground where they had stood…unconscious.

* * *

Three hours before sunset, Giles awoke with a pounding headache. Groaning, he slowly sat up, and viewed his surroundings. 

"Bloody Hell," Giles muttered as he saw everyone sprawled out on the ground. "I guess being knocked unconscious all those times really _has_ made me more resilient to head trauma."

With a little difficulty, Giles stood, then staggered/walked over to Oz. When he reached the werewolf, Giles gently nudged him with his foot. Oz stirred awake after a few minutes' prodding. As Oz looked up at Giles, Giles nodded his head towards Willow, concern in his gaze as he remembered what had happened to Willow during the ceremony. Oz nodded, stood, then went over to the wiccan to wake her up and to check that she was alright.

As Oz woke up Willow, Giles went over to Maeve. Once standing by Maeve, Giles tilted his head and looked at his half-sister, a malicious gleam in his eyes. With a faint smile, Giles took a vile of holy water from a pocket in the coat he was wearing, and poured it out onto Maeve's face. A moment later Maeve woke up, coughing as some of the holy water got into her windpipe.

She glared at Giles as she stood and wiped her face off, and said crossly, "You could have found a better way to wake me up, _Brother_."

"True," Giles commented blithely as he went to wake up Xander and Cordelia, "but it wouldn't have been as funny."

When Giles was only a few feet away from Xander and Cordelia, Xander groaned, and muttered, "Anyone get the name of that elephant?"

Giles stopped and shook his head, laughing softly. As Xander sat up and began the unenvied process of waking up Cordelia, he turned to look at Buffy and Angel. His breath caught at the sight before him. In the center of the main room Angel and Buffy lay protectively in each other's embrace, unmoving.

"Even in sleep they protect each other," Giles whispered almost reverently.

Everyone heard the whisper, and, as one, turned to gaze at the two immortal beings. As if sensing everyone's eyes on them, Buffy and Angel stirred awake. Slowly they withdrew from each other, and turned to look at everyone as they gathered around Giles. Buffy and Angel slowly stood and, holding hands, walked over to everyone.

"How are you both feeling," asked Giles softly to the vampire and Slayer.

"Good, really good," Angel answered. "I'm not as burdened with the knowledge of the demon's acts." Angel's voice caught for a moment, before continuing in wonder. "I'm _free_. Free of the demon's insistent whisperings and demands to be let out. You have no IDEA how amazing this feels."

_"I do, Love,"_ Buffy whispered softly in Angel's mind.

Angel held Buffy closer, smiled faintly, and brushed his fingers tenderly across Buffy's cheek, before murmuring softly, "That you do, Beloved. That you do."

"Um…_hello_! For those of us unable to hear Buffy: _What did she say?_"

Angel looked up at Cordelia in annoyance, then saw that everyone was nodding their heads in agreement; all but Oz who raised only an eyebrow in a silent question, his eyes laughing in understanding.

Angel raised his eyes heavenward for a moment, then looked back down to Buffy as he said, "Buffy says she understands what I'm feeling…and I tend to agree that she _does_ understand."

"Huh?" Xander said in confusion.

"She understands because she isn't half-insane anymore," Willow said, then asked, "Is that it Buffy?"

Buffy nodded, then said slowly, "Rrrrright."

Maeve frowned, as Giles said, "Buffy, I think we need to get you to a speech therapist to help you to speak better."

"Only if they work after sunset, and you know that that is impossible to find in _this_ town," Angel commented.

"We may not have time to do that," Maeve said as everyone turned to look at her. She continued, explaining, "The forces of Darkness will surely know that _something_ has happened here. It will not take them long to realize _what_."


	6. 6th chapter

**Chapter 6**

At sunset, the Scooby Gang and Watchers had gathered at the Sunnydale High School library, waiting for Angel, Buffy, and Faith to show up.

Faith came through the library doors first, scowling. Angel and Buffy followed, both wearing expressions of disgust.

"You _must_ NOT take so long dusting a vampire! The longer you wait and keep your focus on only one, others will come to take advantage of your distraction!"

Faith stopped in her tracks, as she thought/ They can't take my Slayer rights from me... I have studied a long time for this opportunity, and now she is back and where am I to go, Faith thought in fear. She whirled around, and snarled, "I'm not taking no advice from some..._vampire_! You can just go to HELL!"

Everyone in the room froze as Buffy shrieked and launched herself at Faith in rage. As they landed in the center of the floor, a voice-filled shout entered everyone's minds.

_YOU WILL LISTEN TO HIM...AND OBEY!_

Faith stopped struggling against Buffy's superior strength. Her eyes grew huge with fear, as she whispered, "This isn't real. It can't be."

* * *

As Faith gazed in terror at Buffy, Angel felt a strange sense of deja'vu as he recognized her face. 

_My God! I know her!_ Angel thought in shock, as memories came to him.

* * *

_**12 years ago, New York **_

_**"Get him!"** a vampire shouted._

_Angel ran down the alleyway, breathing heavily from exhaustion (even though he did not need to breath). He looked behind himself, eyes wide and wild with fear, as he tried to see how far away those chasing him were. He staggered and fell, as he unwittingly tripped over something._

_A moment later, the vampires chasing him grabbed him, and harshly pulled him to his feet. Angel struggled against their superior strength, until he was kicked harshly in the stomach...then the head._

_He blacked out_

_Angel awoke to the sounds of fighting. The sounds of vampires fighting over their "meal." Cautiously, Angel focused his eyes, and saw a family of three (mother, father, and young child) surrounded by the two vampires that had chased him. The mother and father lay on the ground, clearly dead by the bite wounds on their necks, while one vampire held the girl. As if sensing his eyes on them, the vampire not holding the girl turned to look at Angel, and saw his eyes open._

_"So, you're awake," said the vampire, eyes narrowing in thought._

_The other vampire looked up from the girl, and commented, "Why don't we give **him** the girl? She's too puny to divide up anyway."_

_"Exactly what I was thinking," said the first vampire. With those words, he roughly grabbed the girl, and tossed her to Angel. Instinctively, Angel caught her before she hit the ground. Gently, he held her close to him as he gazed with narrowed eyes at the two other vampires._

_The one who had held the girl laughed harshly, as the first one said sarcastically, "Drink up! It's on us."_

_Angel's lips thinned, before he said quietly, "And if I don't? What will you do?"_

_The laughter stopped, before the first vampire said with dark menace, "Then we'll take her and use her for our own enjoyment...and you will find yourself in the sun at sunrise."_

_With rage in his heart and a blank face, Angel slowly turned around 'til his back was to the vampires. Moving his mouth close to the girl's ear, he whispered, "I want to get you out of here alive. In order to do that, you must close your eyes, and don't move until I say so."_

_The girl trembled in Angel's arms with fear, but did as he asked. Carefully, Angel lowered the girl to the ground, then slowly stood up, his vampiric face appearing. He turned around, making sure to keep the girl's neck hidden from view, and said, "I did what you said, now go. I'll take care of the bodies."_

_Grinning, the vampires laughed, and left Angel, the dead parents, and young girl. For a long moment, Angel gazed at the dead bodies. He shuddered, as he drew in a shaky breath and changed back to his human face. Turning, he picked up the girl, and whispered, "I'm taking you to a safe place."_

_Thirty minutes after he had saved the girl, he was standing in front of a church he knew was open at this late hour. The girl stood on the steps in front of him, gazing at him with innocent curiosity._

_"Are you an angel," the girl asked when she caught Angel's eye._

_Angel turned his face away from her gaze, and softly whispered, "No."_

_"Yes you are! You're my guardian angel," she insisted._

_Angel, with a soul-weary sigh, dropped down on one knee, and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. Quietly, he asked her, "What's your name, Little One?"_

_"Janet," she answered._

_"Janet, listen to me. I am not an angel, nor am I your guardian angel." He paused then said slowly, his brow drawn down in concentration, "But I think you do have some sort of protector out there. You shouldn't have survived what happened tonight...but here you are." A smile tugged faintly at his lips for a moment, as a thought came to him. "Have faith that you will find your protector, Janet. I have no doubt that you will meet that person or being someday."_

_Angel slowly rose to his feet, then turned and walked away, the image of Janet's terrified face when confronted with the vampires etching itself permanently within his memory._

* * *

"Janet?" Angel asked in shock. 

Faith froze, her breath catching for a moment. Somehow, she threw Buffy off of herself, rose to her feet, and gazed at Angel in fear.

"How do you know my name?" Faith asked, her voice faintly shaking.

_"What do you mean by "my name"? Your name is Faith!"_ Buffy quickly intervened.

Angel looked down for a moment as he realized that this memory had come back to haunt him. _Another soul to ask for forgiveness for the wrong doings of my past. I should have made sure of what happened to her._

"Buffy, it is kind of complicated..." Angel trailed off, and turned away, his face falling into shadow.

Faith's eyes widened, as recognition dawned. "YOU! Why? Where...? You were special to -- special to me. The one who saved me that night and then left me with an image of an angel! I thought you would watch over me -- especially when times were rough -- but you didn't! How could you! I trust _no one_ because of you! I was a little girl who lost everything and didn't understand why it happened..." Faith stopped as she realized what she was saying. Her hands flew to cover her mouth, as if to take back what she had said. With terrified eyes, she turned and ran out of the room.

Angel swallowed thickly, his shock evident. Resolve soon followed the shock. Looking at no one, yet addressing everyone, Angel said, "I must talk to her. No one follow."

He looked at Buffy, clearly talking to her. After a moment, she nodded. Angel nodded back, then went after Faith.

Angel's words rang painfully clear in Buffy's mind as she watched the library doors swing shut. _"I must do this on my own, Beloved. I am sorry."_

* * *

Angel ran down the hallway, and spotted Faith standing stalk still, tears falling unheeded down her face. Slowly, Angel walked toward Faith, and drew her into his embrace to comfort her. Softly he asked her, "What happened to you, after I left you in front of that church, Little One?" 

"Torment is what happened. I was shuffled from one home to another. Given to people who didn't care...and others who used me as a slave...or as something to take their frustrations out on. I found my heart in tatters, wishing that my angel would come and save me once more...to take care of those who harmed me...to-to-to...lift me up in your strong arms and let me know that someone cared about me. I don't know what love is. And I don't think I will _ever_ know. How can I go on being around you when you could of been there?"

Angel pulled away. He was in agony. _No one should endure what she has endured!_

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, as a single blood-tear fell down his agonize-filled face. "So sorry."

Rage began to boil within her soul. _Only **now** does he try to make up for all the pain that I had to go through! I don't **think** so!_

It was then that she pushed him back and glared at him. She said, nearly snarling in anger, "If I had my way...I would kill you now! Maybe _then_ I would feel peace!"

"No," Angel said with firm conviction, "it will not. It will only make things worse."

"I can't trust you! Y-you abandoned me! Only the 'Underground' took me in and gave me a reason to live and go on! They have been my 'guardians', and now that I know who you are... And I feel confusion...but there are still parts of me that want to be glad that you are alive, and other parts want me to destroy you..." Faith trailed off, confusion clearly written on her face.

_What is happening to me! Am I getting soft? This is what I have been wanting from that moment he saved me. But somewhere inside me wants to destroy him...he could of saved my parents and protected my life._

Angel felt anger rising, the demon -- 'though no longer in control -- was dangerously close to the surface.

He said, nearly growling, "Death doesn't solve anything! My God! I have lived for nearly two and a half centuries, and in all that time death has only made things _worse_. You want me to be this perfect savior? Well, I can't! I'm a demon..._not_ an angel."

Faith sneered, feeling her own Slayer blood beginning to boil, and said, "A what? A demon that is out for the blood of others? A monster that pleasures and delights in death by destroying the lives of others? Because _that_ is what you did to _me_!"

Angel suddenly became calm, as a sense of understanding came over him. He said, "Little One, the monster that I was can no longer touch this earth. But if you wish to kill me, then know this: there was nothing I could have done to save your parents. Those that killed your parents, wished me dead as well. I am not welcome in the Underground. If you kill me...you do them a service, and destroy any chance of the Light winning over the Dark in this battle."

Faith shuddered, as she heard the truth within Angel's words, and felt fear. Helplessly, she gazed at Angel, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She was on the verge of crying. Overwhelmed by what she was feeling, she turned on her heel and ran. Faith thought in wild panic, _I am so confused! I've got to go and clear my head. Somewhere safe._

Before Angel could stop her she was gone... But somehow he knew she needed the time to sort things out in her head...as did he. How could he make her understand what happened that night? How could he understand himself? He had no intentions that night to save anyone's skin but his own, yet he had.

* * *

The doors of the library slowly opened, as Angel walked inside, his head lowered in apparently deep thought. As the doors swung closed, Angel raised his head, his face expressionless. In a burst of speed that was fueled by anger, Angel whirled around, and slammed his fist into the wall by the doors. His fist went through the wall, as the room shook. 

In rage, Angel turned back around, and glared at Giles and Maeve. His voice was cold as ice as he said, _"Was this prophesied as well, Watcher!"_

Maeve informed Angel, saying, "For you to conquer the demon that once held you, you must make amends to those who you have wronged in the past."

Angel said with a glare and sneer, _"I did not wrong her!"_

Maeve looked at Angel with utter unattachment, and said, "But to her, you have. There were other options that you did not choose."

Angel started towards the Watcher, but was stopped suddenly by Buffy standing in front of him.

_"No, Beloved,"_ she said.

He looked down and into her eyes. Eyes that shone with confusion and concern. He raised a hand, and gently placed it on one cheek, his anger leaving in the face of his soulmate's concern.

She fell into his eyes and smiled with warmth. _"We will overcome this obstacle, like all the others."_

He sighed, then murmured out-loud, "I know."

Xander said, his annoyance clear, "I wish you two would stop that. It really is giving me a headache."

Angel looked up, his face a _little_ more than annoyed. He said, "Shut up, Xander."

Willow moved towards Angel, "So, can you let us in on what just happened out there with Faith? We are all involved in this together too you know."

This time it was Buffy who answered.

_"I think I can explain."_ She looked at Angel. _"If you want me to?"_ Angel nodded his ascent. _"Ok, then. Angel ran into Faith, probably as a kid, and saved her from something or someone."_

Angel, taking a breath to calm the demon inside, said to further explain: "I rescued her during a bad situation for me, which would of left her in an even _more_ dangerous situation. I made a choice, and saved her and took her to safety. I thought that was the best thing for her at the time. But I guess it was not entirely all right."

"What happened," asked Oz, speaking up for the first time.

"I really feel that this is something that Faith and I should share, when the time is right," Angel said as he glanced at Buffy for her approval.

Buffy looked down in deep thought, before looking up. Her eyes showed her reservations, but she nodded her acceptance of what he asked.

With a faint smile of thanks, Angel gently brushed Buffy's cheek.

Willow, interrupting the tender moment, said, "Shouldn't we go and make sure that Faith is alright? Where would she go, anyway?"

Silence filled the room as each person looked at each other with no immediate clue.

Willow then said, "Well, since no one seems to know, I'll go and look."

Maeve said, speaking with authority, "No, I have a good idea of where she is and what she may be going through at this moment... I will go." She then looked at Angel, her gaze uncertain. "Will that be alright Angel?"

Angel looked into Maeve's eyes, and nodded his consent.


	7. 7th chapter

**Chapter 7**

The musty smell of the cemetery gave a sense of security to Faith, but didn't lighten her mood. The intensity of what happened between her and Angel played in her mind like a hammer hitting a nail.

_**Why?** Why now could he come back into my life and destroy what sanity that I still have?_ she thought as she slid down the side of a mausoleum, tears falling down her face.

"Why?"

"Why indeed?" A woman's voice replied, startling Faith. Faith quickly turned in the direction of the voice and recognized that it was Maeve.

"What do you want?" Faith said, lifting her hands to wipe away the tears that moistened her face.

"I understand what you are going through. It is difficult for someone so young to understand why things were done in the past. It brings torment to a soul without someone to guide them through the toughest parts."

Faith felt her anger rising as she snapped at the Watcher, "You were not there! Did Angel send you here to torment me more?"

"No, it was more by mutual agreement. I am only here to listen and guide you through this. I too understand the effects of Angel's reactions on a person's life."

Faith gazed at Maeve, as said Watcher seemed to stare beyond her with memories that were from times past. "It seems you have had some bad experience with him too. But nothing seems to compare to how he destroyed my life."

"Yes, he did touch my life. But perhaps another time I will tell you about my own experience, I am here, now, to help _you_. If you want my help?"

"At this point I don't know _what_ I want. No…I want him dead! But yet I am so glad to see him, and want to hold him. _I hate him!_ And yet I love him like the savior that he was at that moment. I am so confused."

"Then, tell me what happened that night."

Faith expression became distant, as she began to recall and tell Maeve what had happened.

* * *

_**New York, 12 years ago**_

_My parents and I were coming home from the movies. We had heard some loud noises coming from behind us and my father went to investigate. My mother protested, but was concerned for the man that lay on the ground._

_That was when the two men turned and looked at us. They looked like monsters, and they scared me. They came towards us. They brutally attacked my father. All the red color surrounding him! I heard a snapping sound, then he fell to the ground…unmoving. I can still here my mother's screams._

_That is when the two monsters grabbed her. They played with my mother. Tossing her back and forth between them. She continued screaming, as they hit her and scratched her. All the blood! I stood there in horror, watching what they did._

_"Janet, run!" My mother yelled._

_But I couldn't. I was frozen in place. Just…watching what was happening. Then I saw her body go limp. It was over for my mother._

_But as for the man that lied on the ground? He was moving. His eyes were open and staring at what was happening. I don't know why he didn't stop it. He could of stopped it. But he just lied there staring at what was happening._

_I saw the grins on their faces as they seemed to fly in the air with one step. I tried to turn and run. But they had me. Tossing me back and forth as if I were a rag doll. Their laughter still runs chills through my body._

_They began to fight over me. Beginning to hurt me, just like they did my mother. I hurt all over. I could feel the warmth of my own blood beginning to run down my face._

_That is when I heard the voice of an angel…as he moaned loudly in torment._

_"So, you are awake," I looked over to see the man that had been on the ground stagger to his feet, a hand pressed over his stomach in obvious pain._

_I felt their eyes on me. I could only feel terror of what could happen to me next. What they said only made me…curious. "Why don't we give **him **the girl? She's too puny to divide up anyway."_

_"Exactly what I was thinking," said the first monster. I suddenly felt my body being hurled into the air with such** force.** But I was thrown to the air…into the waiting arms of a savior. He caught me with great ease. I could not believe he could catch me like that. I felt his body embrace me to secure me to him. I could smell him, he smelled so** strong**, but so gentle._

_That is when the one who threw me laughed, and the other one said, "Drink up! It's on us."_

_I looked up into his face and saw the faint points of two sharp teeth slightly protruding from his gentle lips as he spoke, "And if I don't? What will you do?"_

_The laughter stopped, before the first monster seemed to roar out so loudly -- but so silently for only us to hear, "Then we'll take her and use her for our own enjoyment…and you will find yourself in the sun at sunrise."_

_I could feel the tension rising within my savior, but fear was beginning to overwhelm me. That is when he turned around 'til his back was to the monsters. I could feel his mouth close to my ear, as I heard him whisper, "I want to get you out of here alive. In order to do that, you must close your eyes, and don't move until I say so."_

_I was so scared -- almost frozen -- I tried to do as he asked. But I peeked to see before me an angel. The full moon encircled his face leaving only the soft shadows of his angelic features. He was so beautiful at that moment! I had no fear. I can still clearly see that image in my mind. I didn't want him to let me down, but I played my part and laid there without moving. I felt him move and stand. Then I heard him speak, "I did what you said, now go. I'll take care of the bodies."_

_For a long moment I laid there, then I heard the monsters' laughter. They then left us alone. I felt the angel kneel beside me again. His hand gently caressed my face to let me know that everything was safe. He lifted me into his arms, and whispered, "I'm taking you to a safe place."_

_After sometime, he put me down. We were standing in front of this church that was open** really **late. I stood there on the steps in front of him, gazing up at him curiously._

_"Are you an angel," I asked him_

_He turned his face away from my gaze. But not before I saw the flash of pain in his eyes. He gazed at the church, and whispered so softly that I could barely hear him, "No."_

_"Yes you are! You're my guardian angel," I insisted. He** had **to be my own special angel. Only an angel could be as beautiful as he._

_My angel sighed deeply, then dropped down on one knee, and placed his hands on my shoulders. Quietly, he asked me, "What's your name, Little One?"_

_"Janet," I answered. I was pleased he would ask me for my name._

_"Janet, listen to me. I am not an angel, nor am I your guardian angel." He paused, clearly thinking before he said, "But I think you do have some sort of protector out there. You shouldn't have survived what happened tonight…but here you are." He smiled faintly. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. He had to be an angel! "Have faith that you will find your protector, Janet. I have no doubt that you will meet that person or being someday."_

_I watched him leave down the steps of the church, tears began to run down my face as I let the image of the horror that happened that evening run through my mind. I may have no one…but I will never forget my angel._

* * *

Silence fell. The only sounds were the sounds of the night. 

"So," Faith whispered into that silence, her voice like that of a lost and lonely child's, "can you now claim to understand me?"

* * *

In the shadows (unseen and unfelt by the Slayer), the souled vampire watched, blood-tears freely falling down his face. 

_If only had I known_, he thought. _Could I have changed what happened that night? No, I too, was in danger._

As he stood there, a feeling of love and comfort flowed through him.

_"Buffy,"_ he thought to his soulmate.

_"Thought you needed a little support, Love,"_ Buffy replied

He sent a feeling of love and understanding to his Beloved, and quietly whispered within his mind and out-loud, "Thank you."

_"Go to her. You have to keep trying."_

Angel drew a long breath to gather his courage. Someway he had to make her understand what happened that night was the best for her and him. He slowly turned towards Faith and Maeve. _I must continue to try._

* * *

Faith sat on the ground, looking up at Maeve, when she felt something. Something like a vampire…yet it wasn't. It was something that was familiar. She looked around and tried to focus on the area that she thought the feeling was coming from. Near a tree, a shadow moved. Angel stepped out from the darkness. Faith turned to Maeve, accusation in her eyes. She felt betrayed by Angel's presence. 

She did not like the feeling of being weak around anyone, especially with Angel right now. This left her heart open to how Angel was feeling. She could sense his sorrow and began to hear the words he did not speak.

"So, is this what you would call being a sympathetic ear!" Faith hissed.

"Faith, trust in Angel. Find what made sense that night. I am here to help guide you both through this." Maeve turned to Angel and nodded to say to try to work it out with Faith.

Angel, with a heavy heart, looked down at this lost child. _How much she has grown. And how much I must repair._

Angel walked towards Faith, his eyes filled with such sadness. Faith drew up and hugged her knees as Angel knelt down beside her. Gently, he reached out a hand, and brushed some hair away from Faith's face.

"I never meant for you to know such a life, nor did I ever mean for you to think of me as this angelic being."

As if to make Angel feel what she felt, Faith said, "I was a 6 year old child! What do you _think_ a child would think when someone comes and rescues them from death mere seconds before it happens?"

This made Angel jump back in shock, eyes wide, before he began to shake his head in denial. "No," he whispered.

"I don't know how, but at that moment when I looked up and saw you for the first time, I felt connected to you. I _knew_ that I would see you again. You are my guardian, Angel. You always were, from that moment forth."

Angel lowered his eyes away from Faith's wide-eyed and innocent gaze, unable to look at her.

"I am not much of a guardian, then," he whispered, "to have left you as I did."

Faith unknowingly started to reach a hand out to Angel to comfort him, but stopped as she realized what she was doing. In confusion, Faith asked Angel, "How can I sense your emotions?"

"I don't know," Angel replied, then said and asked, "But I can feel yours as well. How is this possible?"

Maeve gazed silently at the two supernatural personages, then said, "You are linked through your common experience. This is a link that you both unknowingly created. It is also through this link that you both have been brought to this moment, as was prophesied.

"You both must let down the walls that keep you from working this out. Angel: your guilt has led to your feelings of abandonment towards Faith. Faith: it is your feelings of trust that have been wounded. For you both to accept the present situation you must accept what has happened to you both and come to some closure."

With equal expressions of shock, Angel and Faith looked at Maeve, then at each other.

Faith stood up and backed away from Angel, anger replacing the shock. She sneered, and said defensively, "I don't need to trust anyone! I do fine on my own, that is how it has always been and that is how it will always be!"

Angel stood, and with a low growl said, "No. You will never remain alone. No matter how much you wish it, others will drag you into their world. You might go in kicking and fighting, but in the end…you will not be alone."

In a moment of weakness, she almost gave into those words. But somewhere inside she felt betrayed. Regathering the moment, she felt the Slayer within her awakening, before replying, "Right now, I don't know how to let you back in my life."

Angel, his face blank, reached out and firmly -- but gently -- grabbed Faith's arm, and softly said, "You are never alone. I may not have been the one with you, but somehow you knew that I was with you. How else do you explain how you have survived to meet me again? There are powers greater than us at work here."

Faith searched her heart, through all the pain -- through her Slayer's instinct -- to her soul, she knew that he was there. He was the one who gave her the strength to move forward in her life. At that moment she felt her heart soften. It was the first time in her life that she had allowed someone to get to her. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked up -- deep within the vampire's tender soul-filled eyes -- and saw the angel she saw that night.

Angel swallowed thickly. He saw before him the young girl that he had saved over a decade ago. Angel withdrew his hand, and was about to speak…when images flooded his mind: the library, Giles and the Scooby Gang, then demons and vampires destroying anything in their way to get to the one whose vision Angel was seeing through.

In agonizing fear, Buffy called out to her soulmate…and unknowingly to her fellow Slayer.

_"**ANGEL!**"_

Faith shuddered and grabbed Angel as he collapsed to his knees. She held him close to keep him from collapsing completely to the ground from the force of that shout. Faith tossed her hair away from her face, then said to Maeve, terror in her voice, "Something's wrong. Buffy's in trouble!"

* * *

Across town, in the Sunnydale High School Library, a war was being waged…and lost. 


	8. 8th chapter

**Chapter 8**

"It looks like we're too late," Faith said quietly, as she saw the double doors of the library in pieces on the floor.

"What makes you say that," Maeve asked.

Faith snorted, then said sarcastically, "Let's see: the place looks like a war-zone, and it's too quiet for a battle. Oh! And there's no demons or vamps here. All except Angel, anyway."

As they looked around the room, there was paper and books scattered all over the room. Tables and chairs were upturned or broken. Giles was stuck between two bookshelves that had partially collapsed in on his legs. Oz was sprawled on the ground, looking battered, bruised, and unconscious. Xander lay across a table near the door. Willow was huddled in the far corner of the library. Two Watchers sat nearby, shaking off the effects of what had happened.

Xander groaned, and as he rolled over to sit up, fell off of the table.

"Anybody get the number of that bus that came through here?" Xander spoke as he tried to regain his composer and feet.

Faith's face scrunched up as she looked over at Xander -- who was now leaning on the table he had fallen off of -- then responded, "I don't know, but who was the one who took the 'ugly stick' to your face?"

"An 'ugly demon,'" Xander replied, then asked and said sarcastically, "What the Hell happened to Dead Boy? He run into an army? Nope, couldn't of happened. 'Cause the army was here."

Angel hung limply between Maeve and Faith -- his arms were draped across both of their shoulders as they held him -- his face drawn tightly in some unseen pain. "Buffy," he kept whispering incoherently.

"What is he saying?" Giles pleaded from where he lay pinned to the floor, struggling to free himself.

"Oh, he has been calling Buffy's name for the last 15 minutes," Maeve said as she struggled with the weight of Angel on her shoulder.

As Faith shifted the weight of Angel to keep him from falling to the ground, she said "Yeah. Now could some of you stronger people help us with him?"

"No one's stronger than you, Faith. Except Buffy and Angel…" Willow trailed off as she spotted Oz. Instantly, she was on her feet to go check on him.

Maeve scowled at the two Watchers who were gazing at Angel in mistrust. She said, "Get over here and help us. He is not going to harm you in the state that he is in." The two Watchers jumped to their feet and lifted Angel off of Maeve and Faith. They lead Angel to a chair, which they put back on its legs, and unceremoniously dropped the vampire onto said chair.

As the Watchers quickly backed away, Angel fell to the ground; narrowly missing falling on his face as he suddenly caught himself. With a sharp, indrawn breath, he surged to his feet, looking around wildly in fear.

"Buffy!"

"Not here," Giles grunted, as he finally freed his legs from underneath the bookstands. He stood, and unsteadily walked over to Angel. "She was taken by those who attacked us."

"How?" Faith asked in disbelief.

Giles focused on Faith, then said, "We were all in here, when a large group of demons -- led by two vampires -- burst in through the doors. The vampires immediately focused on Buffy. One of them said -- speaking to Buffy, but everyone as well, 'We have come for the Slayer. We know of the prophecy concerning the souled vampire, and will see its fulfillment.'

"I then asked -- to stall them as Xander secretly grabbed a stake that lay behind him on a table, 'And what prophecy do you speak of?'

"They replied, 'The two who are made one by soul and mind will bring on the re-awakening of St. Vigeous.'"

_"No,"_ Maeve gasped in astonishment, panic in her voice. "This was not supposed to happen yet!"

All turned to stare at her, as Angel's eyes narrowed in barely controlled rage. He snarled, nearly growling, "When this is all over, remind me to give you a lesson on filling in all of the fairytale gaps of the prophecy spoken at my birth!"

In the suddenly unbearable silence, Faith asked in confusion, "What prophecy? And who the Hell is St. Vigeous?"

Giles turned to Faith and said, "Well, Faith...St. Vigeous was a monk some 1500 years ago. He gave shelter to the vampires who were caught out before dawn."

"The death of St. Vigeous was tragic, at his funeral, vampires came from all the corners of the world. Many of the Master vampires came as well," Maeve said.

Giles grabbed some books as he continued. "The story goes that he was granted eternal life for his generous nature. Eternal life from the first vampire to ever be created. When he arose, he was very powerful."

Maeve nodded her agreement, and said, "Yes he was, but he retained his identity in the church when he came back to life. The church hid him from the daylight and allowed him to continue his good deeds…until he began killing and gaining power throughout the kingdom. He amassed a _vast_ following, but he never sired any vampires. As the Church discussed what to do, other priests were preparing to entomb him in a crypt and make sure that he would not ever arise again."

Maeve moved towards Angel and looked into his eyes. "Your actions remind me of what I read about him."

Angel looked down, away from Maeve's accusing gaze. / You don't know how right you are, distant child of my blood. \

Putting a load of books on the checkout counter, Giles turned around and asked suspiciously, "Maeve, what are you trying to say?"

Maeve -- without taking her eyes off of Angel -- said to Giles, "Some of the priests in the church where St. Vigeous was staying were Angel's human ancestors. One of those ancestors was Turned _by_ St. Vigeous before said vampire was entombed."

A long silence fell, before Giles asked, "Do we know the name of the one Turned?"

"Yes," Maeve said. "You would know him as the Master. As with what happened with St. Vigeous, the Master only sired one other in his life: Darla. And she in turn only sired one."

In the silence that fell, Angel could hear each and every individual heartbeat in the room.

"Dear God," Giles whispered. "That would make Angel the great-grandchilde of St. Vigeous."

Everyone looked at Angel, as Angel turned to look away. The air was still.

Maeve broke the moment, while changing the subject, saying, "Did the vampires say or do anything else that would give us an indication of where they were going?"

Giles narrowed his eyes and glanced at Angel and Maeve. With suspicion in his voice, he asked, "Is there something that you two are not telling us?"

Xander moved towards them all, clearly angry, as he said, "Hey, if you two are not going to help us find Buffy then the others and I _will_."

Angel snapped his head up and glared at Xander, beginning to bare his teeth in rage. He snarled, "There is no one in this room who is not worried about her safety more than I!"

Maeve took in a deep breath, she knew it was time to reveal the prophecy of St. Vigeous. She said, "There is much to tell, and not enough time. I need to make a few phone calls, and then I want everyone to meet at the airport at nine pm. I will explain what I can on the way."


	9. 9th chapter

**Chapter 9**

At nine o'clock, Giles, Angel, Faith, and the Scooby Gang -- minus Cordelia -- were at the airport. They watched as a jet landed. As they studied the jet, Angel murmured uneasily, "No windows."

Giles looked over at Angel, and said, "There have been times that the Watchers have had to transport various objects -- or beings -- that could not be touched by sunlight. Such as you, Angel. They will be aware of who you are, so do not be surprised at their reactions."

Angel nodded his understanding, then watched as five people exited the jet. They walked over to the group from Sunnydale, and stopped a few feet away. An elderly man in the front asked, "Which one of you is the vampire Angelus?"

Angel was about to slip further back in the group, when he felt a vice-like grip on his left arm. He looked, and saw Faith grimly staring at him. In a low voice that only Angel could hear, she said, "I don't like this any more than you. So just tell them."

With a faint nod from Angel, Faith released the vampire. Angel moved forward, until he was in front of everyone, and said, "I am Angel."

The elderly man's eyes narrowed, as he looked Angel up and down. With a sneer of contempt, the man said, "An angel of darkness, no doubt. Be glad we are ordered to _not_ stake you vampire."

At that moment, a voice that all present knew said very quietly, "I will not tolerate that, Father. He is our kinsman, and the key needed to destroy St. Vigeous...for the prophecy is almost complete."

In the stunned silence that followed, Maeve said to everyone, "Shall we board?"

It took ten minutes for all to assemble their belongs that they were taking and get into the jet. All except for Angel, who just stood pensively gazing at the jet plane, his shoulders hunched with his hands buried deep within his trenchcoat pockets.

Maeve walked out of the plane, and gazed at Angel, before saying, "Ready to go?"

"I'm not getting on that," he said quietly in response.

Maeve studied the souled vampire, then asked matter-of-factly, "You want to save your mate?"

"Yes," came the faint whisper from Angel.

"Then do what I tell you."

After a moment, and with a shudder of fear, Angel moved towards the jet.

**

* * *

**Xander looked around and said, "Wow, all the comforts of home and still protected from the sunlight, hey Angel?" 

Angel ignored the remark and looked at Maeve. "Now that you got us in the air. Can you tell us where we are off to?"

Maeve, with a serious tone, said, "Venice. One of the homebases of the Watchers...and something that only you can open. That is: only if you are of the pure Kells line, and possess enough of the Fey blood to do it."

All of a sudden the cabin went silent.

Giles said quietly, "Oh...dear."

"Is that good or is that bad, Giles?" Xander asked wearily.

Angel leaned forward, looked down at his now clasped hands, and whispered, "Why did you have to bring this up, Maeve?"

Maeve placed her hand on top of Angel's hands and looked at the bowed head and weary shoulders of the one before her. She said, with sincerity, "It is a parchment that has the prophecy of St. Vigeous. This is why you must face what you were destined to do by your family. You _must_ come to terms with what has happened with you in your life. To ignore it would be to deny who you really are."

Faith moved to the seat next to Angel. With a rare show of concern, she said to the souled vampire, "Look, Angel, we all have to face things that we don't want to. Even now with us together it is hard for me to understand why. But we have to face this together…for Buffy."

"Where the hell did that come from Faith?" Oz spoke for once.

Faith looked up at Oz blankly for a moment, before saying, "I have no idea. All I know is that this is the right thing to do."

"Faith," Maeve cleared her throat, "it is time for you to understand why you are with the Watchers."

Faith looked up from Angel, and said, her face showing her confusion, "Huh? It isn't because I'm a Slayer? There's somethin' else?"

"It is time to tell you where you come from. The Slayer in you was induced by the hatred that occurred with those vampires. But the other powers that lay within you come from your _true_ parents."

Faith became more confused as she asked, "What do you mean my 'true parents'?"

"You come from the Oracles. You are the next generation of Oracles, and we have been protecting you all these years for this moment that is at hand," Maeve explained.

"Oracles!" Willow squeaked in shock, as Faith demanded, "What do you mean 'for this moment that is at hand'!"

"The Oracles know the past, present and future. They possess vast amounts of power, _but_ are only here to guide those that ask. To give 'faith' to those who have none. To answer questions that we cannot see the answers to. They protect and keep the balance of power, it is through them that we were given Faith."

Angel turned to Faith. "This is why you were brought into my life, Little One. Somehow or someway, I needed you and you needed me."

Faith began to go within herself, feeling lost and empty. _Why did they send me here? I am **not** the one that Maeve speaks of!_

Angel looked at Faith. He knows that she is denying her own destiny...as he is denying his. Somewhere in his heart he feels her pain. He starts to reach out to her, but hesitates, as another sense filled him.

_"**Angel!**"_

"Buffy!" Angel cried, surging to his feet, his eyes wide and unseeing of everything around him. He gripped the seat in front of him, nearly breaking the fabric. "Where are you!"

Everyone in the jet froze, as Giles, Maeve, and the man Maeve called Father gasped in shock.

Faith eyes grew wide as she connected to Angel. Images filled her mind, as she began to speak, saying, "I see it Angel. _Nooo!_ It _is_ them! Wait! They're going to Ireland... Stonehenge... some town near there. She is alright." Faith began to shake violently from the effort of trying to see through another's eyes. In panic, Faith said, "I can't break free! Help my Angel!"

Angel drew breath in sharply, as he forcefully broke the connection, sending one last thought to his beloved, _"We are coming, my love."_

Faith swayed, nearly collapsing, as Angel reached for her. He gently laid her out on the floor as Maeve and Giles helped hold her down, as her shaking became more violent. Faith finally shook one last time and collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

The plane touched down and awaiting them were three limos. All had dark windows to protect Angel from the light. It was afternoon when they finally reached Venice. They were taken to a Gondola that took them directly to an old library. The Gondola gently drifted into a hidden alcove behind the library. The gates closed as they stepped out to be greeted by other Watchers. 

The head Watcher of the Venice branch greeted the Head of the Watchers Council by saying, "Welcome, Maeve. We have been anxiously awaiting your arrival. The rooms that you requested are prepared and ready. The gateway will be made ready the moment you wish it."

Angel moved cautiously with Faith in his arms. He knew that he would not get any answers unless he stayed with Faith and cooperated with the Watchers. As they entered the room Faith kept murmuring "It's them." He looked around the room to lay her down comfortably and await for her to come to.

Everyone found a seat and got comfortable from the long exhausting trip. All are concerned and worried for the welfare of Faith.

As Faith lay in bed, Angel stayed by her side. When the sun began to set, Faith awoke with a terrified gasp, crying out, "No!"

Instantly, Angel held Faith within his embrace, comforting her. Once she was calmed, Angel gently tilted Faith's head 'til she was looking directly at him, and asked, "Who's 'them' Faith?"

"It is them, Angel. The two vampires that took my...parents." Her voice trailed off. "I thought I would never see them again, but it was them. I remembered their voices. They are the ones who have Buffy. I am sorry Angel."

Cold terror filled Angel's heart. "No," he whispered.

Maeve came over to the bed. "Tell me what you saw, this is very important that you give us the place you saw Buffy at."

Faith shook her head to clear the fuzz that lingered there. Trying to recall the events that she had seen. "I could see and hear everything around her. She was on a plane like ours. I heard them talkin' about a place called Stonehenge. They also said they're taking Buffy to Amesbury, Wiltshire."

After a moment of silence, Angel slowly rose from where he had knelt by the bed, his expression one of terror. "No. Not there!" he whispered hoarsely.

Maeve looked down and thought for a moment, before speaking. "So they are going after St. Vigeous. Then it is time for us to get the parchment. Are you ready for the challenge that awaits you Angel?"

"What challenge," asked Angel as he visibly shook off the terror he felt.

"The parchment of St. Vigeous can only be opened by a blood relative of the Fey and Kells. You are the only one who could possibly open that document that is sealed in a vault below us, deep within the catacombs," Maeve explained.

"Why is that?"

Maeve looked deep within Angel's seemingly ancient eyes, and said, "None of your descendants possess enough Fey blood left to open the vault where the parchment is stored. They have not been able to since the third generation after your Turning. The only reason we know enough as we do is because of what has been written about the parchment."

As Maeve watched, Angel's eyes became distant, as if remembering. He whispered, his voice hauntingly distant, "Every third generation must one of pure Fey blood mate with one from the Kells bloodline, or all is lost."

Angel shook his head, as if clearing it. He focused on Maeve, and said quietly, "Now I understand what was meant by that." He paused, and his voice became commanding as he said, "Take me to where the parchment is."


	10. 10th chapter

**Chapter 10**

As they walked down the hall, Angel noticed the Watchers eyeing him wearily. He knew that they knew who he was...and his lineage, and that they did not like it. At the end of the hall stood a door with ancient carvings that represented images of olden times. Carvings of angels and demons arched toward the heavens and to hell.

Maeve took out an ancient key from her palm and went to unlock the giant door. It took four Watchers to pull open the door, which made a loud groan, as if it hadn't been opened in centuries.

There lay before them a spiral staircase leading downward. As if it was leading to the depths of hell. A smell like that of decaying martyrs and saints lay below.

Maeve motioned for a torch as they began their descent. In the flickering light, images could be seen: Angels and demons fighting. Massacres. Sacrifices.

As they descended lower, the images changed, becoming even more ancient. Celtic designs could now be seen interspersed between the angels and demons.

After what seemed like forever to those descending the spiral staircase, they at last reached the bottom. Before them was an ancient door. Upon that door, an image was carved. The image was that of a winged lion clutching a capitol A. It was an image that Angel knew well.

In the silence that fell, Angel stepped forward, drawn to the door. He unconsciously raised a hand to the door, but did not touch it.

All of a sudden he could feel a vibration coming from the door. Angel stepped back cautiously and the vibration stopped. He took an unneeded breath and put his hand on the door again. The vibration began to move through the whole room. The others looked on with fear in their eyes, all except Maeve.

Maeve looked at Angel, and said, "Angel, you are the only one who may open the door. On the inside you will see the crest of Kells in the center of the floor. Go to it and stand upon the crest and speak the words 'Bhaudra Sharack'. Then you will see the parchment on an altar. When you touch it, you will then face three tests: one of the heart, one of the mind, and one of the soul. Be prepared to bare all to your bloodline."

With a slight jerked-upward nod, Angel drew in a deep breath, then pressed his hand harder against the door, opening it. Within, all was dark. With cautious step, Angel entered the room, the only light being from the open doorway to guide him. His footsteps echoed eerily in the room, as he walked to the image that matched the one on his back.

Once standing on the crest, Angel said softly, "Bhaudra Sharack."

Instantly, fire flared from the torches placed in the four corners of the room. Angel jumped, then crouched down in a fighting position, his eyes wide.

After a moment of nothing happening, Angel slowly stood, as he ignored the faint giggle coming from the doorway. He looked in front of himself, and saw the alter. Upon it was a parchment. As Angel neared it, he saw that it was very old, and that the writings were in Gaelic. He reached out his hand, and touched the parchment. A feeling like a shock of electricity coursed through him, making him jerk back in reflex.

A wind that had no source filled the room, as the torches within the room blazed brighter, the flames nearly touching the ceiling. A low moan that had no emotion, no _feeling_, filled the room. The wind picked up speed, and surrounded Angel. The souled vampire was forcefully pressed by the wind to stand once again upon the crest of Kells. Once standing on the crest, his trenchcoat and shirt disappeared, as a set of chains appeared -- bolted to the ground -- and bound Angel, forcing him to his knees. The wind disappeared.

The low moan became a voice, saying, **"Liam Kells. You bare the blood, the purest blood we have ever seen of this line...yet you are not clean. Darkness taints you. Explain."**

From where he knelt on the ground, Angel closed his eyes, and whispered, "I am a vampire possessed by my human soul."

The wind returned, surrounding Angel, forcing him to lay on the ground. The voice boomed, "**YOU DARE TO COME BEFORE US AS A VAMPIRE!"**

With great effort, Angel struggled against the wind to his knees, and shouted, "_I have no choice!_ My soulmate--YAHH!"

Angel's back arched as the mark on his back suddenly blazed with light, as did the crest on the ground.

**"Your name as a vampire, Liam Kells. What is it?"** the voice demanded.

"ANGELUS!" Light from the crest on the floor blazed upwards, touching and surrounding Angel. _"AHH!"_

**"The name you use now!"**

_"ANGEL!"_ the souled vampire screamed in pain.

The light disappeared, as the wind vanished. In the silence that fell, the voice whispered, **"Then the prophecy is almost complete."**

Trembling, Angel fell to the ground. From the doorway, Giles could be heard whispering in awe, "Dear God."

**"Are you prepared for the trials, Liam Kells,"** the voice asked to the still shaken vampire.

"Yes."

**"Then let your heart be known."**

The chains that bound Angel became tighter, binding his hands to the floor, making it impossible for him to move, let alone stand.

His heart swelled with extreme pain as he tried to clutch his heart. But the chains bound him from gripping it.

The pain was intense, bringing blood tears to his eyes as he gasped. He felt a presence before him. As he opened his eyes, he saw his beloved Buffy standing in front of him. He recognized the look on her face. It was the look she had given to many vampires before she staked them.

He bowed his head and gave in to the moment and spoke. "Beloved, if this is what has to be done to me...then so be it."

Buffy raised her hand with a stake firmly gripped within it, as Angel lifted up his head and bared his chest to her. The thrust of the stake went through his heart as he felt the searing pain radiate through his body.

Then it was gone. Angel collapsed upon the crest on his back, as the chains disappeared. Vaguely, the vampire heard the shouts of fear and shock from outside the room, as they called out to him.

**"You have passed the test of heart. Are you ready for the test of mind?"**

Angel -- with effort -- rolled over, and pushed himself up to his knees. In a ragged voice, he said, "Do I have a choice?"

**"SILENCE! Are you ready for the test of the mind?"**

"Yes, so let it be." Angel replied wearily, head bowed.

A cloaked figure, with raised hood, appeared before him. The figure asked, **"What do you seek in this life?"**

The voice was familiar and ancient to him. He hadn't heard it in centuries. He raised his head to look at the figure. He tried to see him clearly through the shaded hood. Angel asked weakly, "Father?"

**"What do you seek!"** the voice thundered.

With brow drawn down in confusion, Angel whispered the first thing that came to mind, "Forgiveness."

**"Forgiveness from whom?"**

After a moment of thought, Angel replied, "Those that I destroyed."

**"Do you willingly face them?"**

A pause, then, "Yes."

At that word, the figure disappeared, as images filled Angel's mind. Images of all he had killed and harmed in his soulless -- and souled -- state. Angel grabbed, then threw back his head, and screamed in agony under the onslaught of images.

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Outside of the room, the others watched in stunned shock. Faith whimpered, as Angel's emotions intensified to such a point that she felt a faint trace of what the vampire was feeling.

Softly, she whispered, "I forgive you."

Within the room, Angel stopped screaming, and fell to the floor shaking, as the images left him.

The voice spoke again, but was gentle, a female's voice, **"Forgiveness is granted by one you have harmed."**

Trembling, Angel rose to his hands and knees, and whispered questioningly in a ragged voice, "Mother?"

There was no answer, expect for the return of the voice to its emotionless state, saying, **"You have done well so far Liam, son of Kells. It is time for the final test. The test of the heart. Are you prepared?"**

"As much as I can be... Yes."

As the final word left his lips he felt a tight grip on his chest and his body rising into the air. His back began to arch. He felt as if he was being crucified. His body was going through extreme torment. He could see all the souls that he had tormented, that haunted him, but yet encircled him. A light began to illuminate the room, and danced around Angel.

**"This is your spirit. You must face your own spirit and the demon that possesses your inner being. For you to conquer the prophecy, you must conquer yourself, and what your spirit has in store for you."**

The agony seemed ever increasing as he fought the pain as he had done all his life. A pain that seemed to have no end. _"It hurts...make it stop!"_

**"It will not cease, unless you give into it. You are stronger than you think you are. Remember all that you do in this life, you do not have to do alone. The pain you feel in your heart is for the absence of your mate, and the anger of the demon within. Allow yourself to give in to your heart and accept the demon's place within you, and you will be in control of your own destiny."**

_What would be the key?_ Angel thought frantically. It came to him in a sudden shock, **_Love._**

Angel began to think of Buffy. It was the one thing he knew he loved the most. The pain began to recede. Then he thought of the demon within... and felt the rage of the demon in its captivity. He knew he needed to come to a compromise.

_"Why do you fight me, Angelus?"_

_"You have taken control,"_ the demon hissed.

_"It is the soul's body,"_ came another voice within Angel's mind. A voice he knew well.

_"Buffy?"_ Angel asked.

_"Yes, my love. I am here, but I cannot stay long."_

_"**Help me.**"_

_"I am."_ Buffy then directed her voice towards the demon. _"Angelus, I know you well, and understand what you are saying. But you must remember this: the soul was here first. It was you who took over, thrusting the soul out. Once the soul returned and claimed its rightful place, you could no longer lay claim to what was not yours to begin with. You must accept what cannot be changed."_

Angel's body arched in agony, as the demon roared out, _"**NEVER!**"_

The souled vampire screamed. A feeling of rage coming from Buffy caused him to stop suddenly in fear. Angel felt the power that Buffy possessed come over him and seize the demon in a vice-like grip.

_"**You will listen!**"_ Buffy snarled within Angel's mind.

The demon shrank away from Buffy, but was then seized by the soul. In a harsh whisper -- which all outside of the room heard -- Angel said, "I may be in control of this body, Angelus. But it is alive -- as it were -- because of you. Accept your state of being within me, and let us exist in _peace_!"

The instant Angel finished speaking, the demon conceded defeat, and said, _"So be it. You are the master here."_

At those words, Angel felt Buffy's presence leaving him. _"Beloved!"_ he cried out.

_"I am sorry. I cannot stay longer. They are aware that I am awake."_ Buffy's voice grew faint, as she said one last thing. _"I love you."_

_"**Buffy!**"_ Angel thought frantically, but she was gone.

**"The tests are complete, though the results were unexpected," **said the emotionless voice.

Angel's body began to slowly come down back to earth, until he rested upon the crest. Once again, he wore his shirt and coat.

**"You have passed all three tests. You are the purest to take the Parchment of the Blood Moon of St. Vigeous. Step forward and take that which you came for, for we have found you worthy."**

Angel lay still upon the crest of Kells, his mind, body, and soul numb, even the demon was silent. Time passed before a gut-wrenching sob escaped him. He curled into a fetal position as he at last allowed himself to truly feel and understand what he had done in his long life, what he had accomplished.

How long he wept, he did not know...but when he was at last emotionally spent, he lay on the ground -- at peace with himself. He had never felt so clean in his life. He at last understood his place. With a deep breath, Angel rose to his feet, and purposefully strode over to the scroll with his last remaining strength.

A faint blue light flashed as he broke the seal of the confines of the scroll. With extreme exhaustion he turned, and made his way back to those who had sent him on this quest.

Angel reached the entrance to the room, and leaned heavily against it. With great exhaustion, he said, "I hope this is all worth the trouble that it took to get."

With concern, Maeve motioned for two Watchers to help Angel. As they move towards him, he motioned them away, saying, "I can do this. This is for Buffy and those who are in need."

Maeve looked at her ninth great-grandfather, and realized that there was a change that had occurred within him. She smiled to herself, and started making her way to the prepared rooms above.

Angel slowly followed, every step he took an effort. Faith came up beside him, and said quietly, "Let me help you."

Angel shook his head, and said in a barely heard whisper, "No." At Faith's hurt look, he said, "Please, I must do this on my own."

A few moments later, Angel stopped suddenly as he swayed, his eyes rolling up in his head. Faith caught him before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.


	11. 11th chapter

**Chapter 11**

Angel slowly came to as he felt a cold cloth pressed to his forehead. He moaned as he became aware of his body, and the fact that he felt like he was being burned 'alive.' Instinctively, Angel leaned into the cool hand that was suddenly touching his sweat-soaked face.

"Come on Angel," whispered Faith in a quiet voice, "open your eyes. I know you're awake. I can feel it."

With great effort, Angel opened his eyes, looked up at the Slayer, and asked, "What happened to me? Why do I feel like I'm on fire?"

With a weak grin, Faith said lightly -- too lightly, "Seems a number of your descendants work here, and took it upon themselves to kill ya to 'take back the family honor.' They slipped some holy water in the blood you were given to help you get your strength back while you were unconscious."

She removed her hand and laid it in her lap, as she said seriously, "Luckily, our connection is strong enough that I could feel what was happening, and was able to stop them before they gave you too much."

She stopped, looked directly into the souled vampire's eyes, then said, "You've been delirious for the past five days because of that. Also, add onto that the three days you've been unconscious from that quest..." the Slayer trailed off.

She studied Angel, smiled faintly, genuinely, and whispered, "It's good to see you awake. I was getting tired of talking to someone who wouldn't give me a response."

Angel nodded, closed his eyes, and asked, "The scroll I took from the chamber?"

"Being translated as we speak. Seems the really important parts are a form of Gaelic that is not known around here, or anywhere for that matter... And those are the parts that the Watchers have nothing on. Maeve's not even saying anything, and I _know_ she has an idea of what it might say, too."

"It's not Gaelic," Angel whispered wearily, once Faith had stopped speaking, "but Elven, and only I will be able to read it. Since only those directly of their blood by first generation descent can read, write, or speak the language."

* * *

A commotion at the front of the archival library made those in the back -- Scooby Gang and Watchers alike -- look up from what they were doing. What they saw startled them, as Angel -- leaning heavily on Faith -- came towards them.

They were followed by a librarian exclaiming angrily, "This is a forbidden area for him to enter! His kind is not allowed here!"

Maeve's heels clicked from the opposite side of the room. There was power in her stride, as each librarian moved aside as she approached the dispute. Without words, she looked at the angry librarian out of the corner of her eye. He went back to his desk.

The Head of the Watchers turned her gaze to Angel, and said, "It is good to see you awake. Perhaps now we will be able to understand the scroll. If you will..." Maeve trailed off as a Watcher approached her, then started to whisper into her ear.

Faith -- feeling the strain of keeping Angel on his feet -- saw a chair that was nearby, and began to help Angel over to it, when he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She turned to gaze at the vampire, letting him go, and asked, "What is it Angel?"

The souled vampire did not respond, as he heard a voice so familiar call softly yet fearfully within his mind, _"Angel?"_

Brow drawn down in concentration, Angel whispered questioningly, "Buffy?"

Maeve, catching what Faith and Angel had said, turned her gaze to the vampire and Slayer. She watched as Angel stiffened. As he drew in breath sharply, Maeve shouted, "Everyone! _Get down on the ground, NOW!_"

As everyone dropped to the ground but Angel, the souled vampire suddenly doubled over as if powerfully hit in the stomach. As he fell to the ground, he exhaled swiftly, as a sensation like ice came over him. He was vaguely aware of voices, as the demon within him wreathed in agony, his soul stunned.

"Angel! What's happening to him," Faith shouted as she knelt down beside Angel's shuddering, curled up form, as a wind blew fiercely around the library, scattering papers and books everywhere.

As she placed a hand on Angel, Faith heard him gasp out, "Beloved, I can feel you. But why are you so cold?"

Angel's vision narrowed onto Faith, as she came into his sight. A dark force unlike any other he had felt rushed through him, and flew towards the Slayer. As Faith flew into the air, Angel suddenly understood what was happening with terrifying clarity.

Those who had kidnapped Buffy had taken her to the tomb of St. Vigeous, and that St. Vigeous was aware that those who had the power to destroy him where beginning to gather.

Lost within himself, Angel could not see nor sense what was happening around him, as Faith was pinned to the ceiling of the library, and that in her fear, the Slayer had connected to him...and thus, to Buffy.

Faith -- through Buffy's eyes -- could see the tomb of St Vigeous, and could feel the chains that bound the other Slayer from breaking free from her captors. She could see a stone laid before her, a Celtic triangle carved upon it. Through the design, eyes as red as blood glowed with rage.

As Faith felt the eyes focus on _her_ -- not Buffy --, a power so dark and cold overwhelmed her, as a voice filled with death thundered within her mind, _"YOU WILL NOT WIN!"_

Faith screamed in agony, as she felt herself being crushed by the dark power and the wind. When she thought that she could take no more, the wind stopped, dropping her like a stone to the floor.

Complete and utter silence fell, only to be shattered by Faith saying brokenly, "Chained... Eyes of Blood..."

Willow and Xander, having taken cover at the first sign of trouble -- even before Maeve had called out her warning --, got out from under the table where they had hidden. They gazed around, stunned, at the destruction before them.

Papers and books lay torn and irreparable on the ground, while the Watchers lay in various states of disarray about the library. Willow clutched the Scroll of St. Vigeous tighter to her chest, as she spotted Angel.

"Xander," Willow whispered wide-eyed, "that shouldn't be possible!"

"Huh?" Xander said, then looked where his best friend was gazing transfixed. He said numbly in shock, "Whoa."

Where Angel lay, not one paper, book, or scroll lay within a seven foot circumference around him, like the eye of a storm.

* * *

Angel slowly made his way from his room several hours later to the study where the Watchers had set up the scroll for viewing, away from any other books or manuscripts. He heard a loud commotion going on as he neared the room.

As he entered, he saw many Watchers were around the scroll and Maeve. Heated words were being exchanged between them that Angel just couldn't really allow himself to comprehend just yet. His heart and body felt so cold. Maeve and the others looked up as he sat down at the only table in the room.

Maeve nodded to him, as she said, "You're up. Good. Lets get to work."

Lifting an eyebrow, Angel asked, "What's all the commotion all about?"

Maeve glanced down at the scroll, as she said casually, "It seems that your childe Drusilla has arrived and is demanding to come to here to meet with us. Why? No one knows."

"Huh," Angel said, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. What matters is this scroll."

Maeve silently passed the scroll to Angel. As he took the scroll and looked at it, a faint shiver of power went up his back. "How much have you been able to decipher," he asked.

"The last three paragraphs."

The souled vampire nodded, as he gazed down at the scroll. As he looked, the first sentence seemed to shimmer and change.

_The undead Seer shall aid her father_

"Dru," Angel whispered as he looked up at Maeve. He then said quietly in command, "She must be brought here."

Maeve looked at Angel and then moved towards a Watcher near by and whispered a few words. He politely bowed and left the room. She came back to the table and looked at Angel. "She will be here within in the hour."

* * *

Maeve and Angel took a deep breath and looked at each other as the giant oak doors opened in front of them. There, Drusilla stood, in a long black velvet gown that made her seem like an empress. She looked at Angel and Maeve and waited for the invitation.

"Welcome, Drusilla. You may come in," said the Head of the Watchers quietly and firmly.

Dru looked in and immediately noticed her surroundings as she stepped gingerly into the doorway with a slight grin on her face. With a quick lunge to the left she grabbed the Watcher at the door and began drinking his blood.

Angel instinctively leaped towards her with his game face on. As he reached her, Dru dropped the Watcher, and snarled as her Sire grabbed her. In a moment of infinite stillness, the two vampires gazed at each other, rage unlike anything the humans had ever seen in their eyes.

Into the silence, Angel hissed, "Dru, while you are here, _you will follow my rules_!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Maeve placed her hands on both Angel and Dru's shoulders. In a firm voice, she said, "Here, you both will follow _my_ rules!"

Silently and slowly, both vampires turned to face Maeve. Dru's game face was gone as quickly as it came. She took her index finger to clean the last of the blood that ran down the side of her lips, and cocked her head to the side. She murmured quietly, "I have a sister, but Daddy...she's different."

Angel's game face disappeared, as a faint growl of frustration escaped him. His jaw moved slightly, before he said in barely a whisper, "Why are you here?"

In a far-off gaze she began walking towards the study as if led there, the others following. Her legs swayed back and forth as she open the doors to the room.

Several Watchers looked up from the scroll and quickly exited the room. Dru stood in the room and smelled the ancient history that was held within the walls. Across the room she saw a window, and began to walk towards it.

Angel began to grow more and more impatient with her. Maeve could hear the sigh of his breath as he tried to control his emotions. Maeve put a hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him.

Dru's fingertips danced across the table where the scroll lay. She did not look at, her eyes were only transfixed on the moon that was beginning to phase with a red hue of blood. It was as she was hypnotized by its color. Then she turned and looked at Angel with her exotic eyes that had held him many centuries ago.

"I smell the blood, he is coming isn't he Daddy? I feel sooo hungry."

"Why are you here?"

"It is time for the prophecy... The Undead Seer shall aide her Father..."

Angel eyes opened wide, as he stepped back suddenly, gasping out _"No!"_

Maeve was caught off guard by Angel stepping back, and by what Dru had said. Before she could regain her balance Angel was gone. She stood there facing Dru and the vampiress' cold eyes upon her.

"It seems that I have upset my Daddy. But that is ok. He will be back and he will bring me a present. I hope it will be Dolly, I really need a new one."

Dru turned towards the moon and grinned, as the hue of blood seemed to swirl around the nearly full moon.


	12. 12th chapter

**Chapter 12**

Watchers parted and flattened themselves against the walls as Angel strode by, the look on his face one of death promised to any who stopped him. As he walked by the rooms assigned to himself and the others during their stay, Faith stepped out of her room, and looked at him.

With purposeful step, Faith moved into Angel's path, forcing him to stop. As she placed a hand on his chest, she said softly, "Don't."

Growling, Angel said, "Let me by."

Then, stepping further into his path, she looked up into his eyes and held his gaze. She placed her hands on his cheeks to make him keep her in his sights. "Remember who we are doing this for. No one can step in between that."

"Get out of my way!" Angel snarled, obviously not aware of who was speaking to him.

"_Please_, Angel, look at me... _See_ me."

Angel looked down and realized it was Faith. It was as if he had never been able to hold anyone before in his life, as he grabbed Faith and held her. Shaking, Angel said with obvious effort and desperation, _"Help me!"_

Holding him tightly, the Slayer whispered, "I'm trying. I'm trying."

* * *

Noise in the study was rising again from Angel, Maeve, Dru, Faith and the rest of the Scooby Gang. There were only a few Watchers at the doors to keep security tight.

"Why is the loony here?" Xander exclaimed.

Dru snarled -- close to vamping out --, as Angel glared.

"Well, Xander," Willow said in exasperation, "she obviously knows something _we_ don't!"

As Giles looked up from the scroll, he said, "This one is really out of my league, so I guess that is why she is here. Does that answer your question?"

Xander raised his hands as if he had been stabbed a few times, as Angel grinned. Maeve looked heavenward, then said, "Shall we get back to deciphering the scroll?"

Dru looked at Maeve "For once I agree. This is really boring, I would rather be doing something other than hanging around with things that I could be feasting on."

The room seemed to grow cold as the words fell from her lips. The smile on Dru's face only made the tension worse. Angel's jaw tightened with anger, as the hand he had resting on the seat of the chair where he sat tightened. The creaking of wood was heard by Faith in the tense silence.

Faith looked back and forth between Dru and Angel, then gently reached for Angel's hand, and gripped it as tightly as possible as she attempted to get the souled vampire to let go of the chair. Said chair creaked louder -- nearly breaking --, as everyone began to hear it. It startled Faith and Angel as they looked at each other. Faith pulled back her hand quickly, and looked away.

The Slayer then looked down and mumbled, "Sorry."

Angel's eyes were wide with bewilderment at what had just happened. With a faint sniff of disdain, Dru leaned over the table, and snatched the scroll from Giles.

Dru held the scroll close for a moment and ran her hands down the parchment. Then gently placed the scroll back onto the table, and -- as if a child opening a present -- shrieked with enjoyment. She giggled and looked at Angel.

"Daddy, it looks like you're on the front page!"

"_Enough_ Drusilla!" Angel growled, as he grabbed her, and pulled her and himself out of their chairs.

Faith jumped up to stop them...but it was too late.

Angel and Drusilla were linked together looking directly into each other's eyes and -- in a trance-like state -- began to speak in the ancient Gaelic tongue. Around and around the words formed in their mouths and yet no one could understand what was being said.

Faith grew frantic, as something inside of her made her move towards them. _"The sound is calling to me. Angel...what are you trying to say? STOP IT!"_

But she still moved forward. Her hands reached up to touch them, as her body began to tremble. Her mouth opened and a shuddering and haunting sound came out of her as everything became clear. The words that Angel and Dru were speaking were now being translated into English. Faith began to float into the air as Angel and Dru separated from each other and stopped speaking.

Angel felt Faith leaving him. He looked up, and saw the Slayer up in the air. Her eyes were transfixed up into her head, and she was still trembling. Calmly, he gently raised his arms up to her shoulders and brought her down. They both began to shudder together. The souled vampire embraced the Slayer from behind, as she crossed her arms to accept the embrace.

All within the room watched, as a golden glow began to surround Faith, but not Angel. Suddenly, the sound coming from Faith stopped, as the light surrounding her focused on her stomach, brighter than the noonday sun. In the stillness, the light moved suddenly and forcefully from Faith to Angel, causing both to fall to their knees.

Spent, Faith leaned back against Angel, as Angel dropped his head onto Faith's left shoulder. Both breathed heavily, as if from exhaustion.

In the silence, Dru said smugly, "Daddy's better now.", as Maeve moved to a Watcher standing in the doorway, and whispered something.

* * *

Faith's body felt heavy in the bed where she lay. She felt Angel holding her hand, and opened her eyes to gaze at him. He looked at her with his gentle eyes and tightened his grip slightly on her hand.

"Are you feeling better?" Angel asked, as he pulled her hand close to his heart.

Faith felt the charge of strength in Angel. She looked around and realized that she was now in her room. She asked, "What has happened to me, Angel?"

The souled vampire sighed, as he murmured, "More than you know, Little One."

"Huh?"

Angel sighed again, then stood and began to pace, as he said, "It seems you are the final key needed to get the last item required to destroy my great-grandfather."

Faith tried to sit up. Angel was instantly as her side, helping her. Making sure that she wouldn't fall back down.

She asked, once she was sitting comfortably, "St. Vigeous, right?"

In the background, Maeve listened in on the conversation. She was growing increasingly impatient with the situation. Her eyes narrowed. She motioned to the two Watchers keeping watch in the room to stand outside and let no one else into the room.

As the Watchers were about to leave, another Watcher burst in. The Watcher spotted Maeve, went over to her, and whispered into her ear. Maeve looked over at Angel, as said vampire gazed at her curiously. With a cross look at the vampire -- as if what she had just heard was his fault --, she mouthed, _"Drusilla."_

* * *

Maeve's heels echoed down the hall as she walked briskly towards her destination. Angel followed closely behind.

The Watcher that stood at the door of the room assigned to Drusilla told them that it had been too quiet in there for a while. Angel -- grim-faced -- gazed at the Watcher guarding the door, until he moved aside. Silently, Angel opened the door to see Dru sitting on the bed draining the last drops of another Watcher that was posted on the inside. She looked up, stood, dropped the now drained body, and giggled.

"Hungry...I didn't want the cold, old blood in that bottle. I am not a baby. _I am not a baby any more!_" Dru insisted, as she began to stomp her feet crossly.

Then she began to wail and scream at the top of her lungs. Angel ran to her, to hold her down and calm her. She began to cry: "I'm sorry Daddy! I dirtied the house didn't I?" She then began to slide to the ground. He held onto her till the cries were just a whimper.

He held her tighter, as he murmured soothingly, gently stroking her hair, "It's Ok. Everything's gonna be alright."

Angel continued to stroke Dru's hair, until she began to giggle. She said in delight, "I want more like them, Daddy!"

For a moment, Angel was absolutely still, then with speed born of pure rage, he stood up -- still holding Dru --, and stormed out of the room. A Watcher tried to stop him, but was throne harshly against a wall. Once out of the room, Angel slammed his childe against the opposite wall, and hissed in full game-face, "I _know_!"

Maeve stood behind Angel, and said quietly and calmly, "Angel, think about what she is saying. It must be some side-effect of the blood moon."

Without looking away from Dru, Angel snapped, "I _know_ that! Don't you think I feel it _too_!"

Dru grinned innocently, as she said to Maeve then Angel, "Don't worry, Daddy is the last person who would want to hurt me. He still has to take me to the park to play. He promised me that for so long. Daddy doesn't break a promise. Do you Daddy?"

Dru turned her head to get a clearer look in her sire's eyes. What she saw made her grin even more.

Fire seemed to dance in Angel's eyes, as he growled out, "One more word, Dru, about your..._hunger_..."

With a faint glimmer of mischief, Dru slowly enunciated, "Hun-gry."

With a roar, Angel threw back his right hand...then punched the wall by Drusilla's head. His hand went through the wall -- halfway up the forearm --, as Dru turned her face. Angel breathed heavily, letting his childe go, as he freed his arm from the wall...and fled.

Drusilla slid to the ground in helpless laughter, knowing she had won.

* * *

Angel headed down the hallway, not seeing anything around him, his mind swirling with emotion. Watchers seeing Angel coming towards them with his game-face on, ran out of the way. Suddenly -- as he neared the end of a hallway --, he saw a light that irritated him appear in front of him. His hand went up instinctively to cover his eyes. At that same exact moment, a sense over-came him, as the familiar voice of his beloved filled his mind.

_"Angel! STOP! You've gone too far!"_

"Why shouldn't I!" Angel snarled, sensing Buffy within the light. "Everyone's been playing me, and I'm not being allowed any choices in what must be done! I'M TIRED OF IT!"

_As Angel glared at the light, he began to see Buffy within it. He listened, as she said softly, "Beloved, breathe for a moment. Look at where we are...and where we are going. There are going to be tougher things than **this** that could tear us apart. I LOVE YOU! Look at the one before you now...look how far you have taken her. You can do this my love. I believe in you...and so does she."_

Angel looked at Buffy and realized that it was Faith, and that his soulmate's shape was only super-imposed over the other Slayer's. It all became clear to him at that moment, as he realized that it was Faith that seemed to keep to it all together for him right now. With a shuddering breath, Angel's vampiric face vanished, as he reached out and touched the Slayer.

Instantly, the light around Faith disappeared, as she gasped and collapsed into Angel's arms. Shuddering, Faith asked in terror, "Wh-what happened?"

"Everything," Angel said grimly.


	13. 13th chapter

**Chapter 13**

"What are we here for _this_ time," Xander asked as he and Willow walked into the study where Angel had asked everyone to meet. "I'm getting pretty tired of these meetings."

"There won't be anymore," Angel said quietly and firmly, "after this one."

"Why's that," asked Willow as she sat down beside Oz, who was already in the room when she and Xander walked in.

"Because there have been some terrible mistakes made, and we must remedy them as soon as possible," said Giles quietly.

"Like what," Xander asked.

Maeve said from where she sat beside Giles, "There are many, but the first is mine... I have taken you from your studies, and your families. That is inexcusable."

"No skin off _my_ back," muttered Xander.

"Another," Giles said as he wiped his glasses, not looking at anyone, "is that we have unwittingly left the Hellmouth unprotected since we left. I was not even aware of this until Angel brought it to my attention."

"Oh boy," Willow whispered, wide-eyed.

Angel gazed at Willow for a moment, then stood, and went over to a window that showed the nearly blood-red moon. In a grim voice, he said, "The moon's also only three days from full." He looked towards Oz. "And Oz says that he would prefer to take on the were-shape in familiar territory... Since he is not sure _how_ the wolf would react in unfamiliar surroundings."

Oz nodded his agreement, as Dru -- who had remained unnoticed in a shadowed corner of the room -- giggled, before saying, "Blood, blood everywhere." She pouted, then sauntered over to stand behind Angel. "But not a drop to drink." She leaned down, and wrapped her arms around him, and whispered, "Daddy, when can I eat?"

Calmly, Angel turned his head to gaze at his childe out of one eye. He said quietly, "Not now, Dru. Remember what you promised me."

Dru's pout turned into a scowl. She roughly pushed away from Angel, and hissed, "You're not playing nice!"

Ignoring Dru, Angel turned back to the Scooby Gang and said, "Maeve has made arrangements for all of you to go back to Sunnydale in about three hours. I am sorry to have pulled you all into something that is beyond what you're all capable of handling."

"So that's why we're here, huh," Xander stated more than asked. "We're not needed, so we're being carted back home." He paused, then snapped, "I don't _think_ so!"

"What's your problem!" Faith said crossly from where she sat beside Angel. "Ever since I've met you, all you've done is _complain_!"

Xander rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically, "Look who's talking, Miss 'I AM the Slayer'!"

As Faith started to rise out of her chair in anger, Angel put a hand firmly on her shoulder, forcing her to stay seated. Quietly he asked, "Xander, why don't you want to leave?"

Xander sneered at Angel as he said, "Because I'm not leaving Buffy's fate in _your_ hands..._Deadboy_!"

Quietly, Angel stood, walked over to Xander, then leaned on the table, 'til he was eye-to-eye with the teenager. Softly yet firmly, the souled vampire said, "You have no choice in this matter, Xander. You have done all that can be done. Let those who know what they're doing finish this."

Xander moved back slightly in his chair, and said with not as much conviction as before, "I'm not going."

"Then you will die," Angel said bluntly. "You will just get in the way, and dieing is the best possibility. The worst would be you being Turned."

"I can handle myself!" Xander said defensively. "I've faced _you_ soulless, haven't I?"

"Xander, you are going back to Sunnydale...and that's final," Angel said, his voice flat. "You may have faced my demon, but what Faith and I will be facing makes me look like a walk in the park... _Got that?_"

Xander looked down from Angel's honest gaze, nodded, and mumbled, "Alright. I'll go back."

Straightening up, Angel said, "Good." He then turned his gaze to the other Scooby Gang members. "All except Maeve, Faith, and Dru need to go. What I wish to discuss now is not for anyone else to hear."

Everyone stood, and as they were leaving, Willow walked over to Angel and Faith. Once she was in front of them, she said, "I want to give you guys something." She held up a gold-chained necklace, with an obsidian stone in it. "This should help protect you somewhat from the side-effect of the blood moon, Angel. I hope it helps"

Angel smiled faintly as he took the necklace. As he put it on, Willow held up a similar necklace to Faith, but with a tigereye stone instead of an obsidian stone, and said, "I hope this helps you with what you need to do, Faith. It's all I could do on short notice."

Blinking her eyes, Faith took the necklace from Willow, then threw her arms around the Wiccan. "Thanks," she whispered hoarsely.

After a moment, Willow withdrew from Faith, and looked over at Angel. He nodded towards the door, a gentle smile of understanding on his lips. With a faint smile of her own, Willow left.

* * *

Within the study, only Angel, Faith, Maeve, and Drusilla remained. All others having left as Angel had ordered. The sun was near setting, as the almost full moon could be seen rising, red as blood.

"What do you know of the Sword of Kells," Angel asked, as he drew on a sketchpad, his gaze focused on what he was doing.

"Besides the fact that it has been missing since your Turning?" Maeve stated. "There has not been much said. It has been shrouded in mystery and no one seems to really have the true answers of what has happened to it."

"I have seen it many times in my dreams and not understood its meaning...until now. I need to ask Faith something, be I'm not sure if she's ready," said Angel.

"Ask me what," Faith said.

Angel tossed the sketchpad onto the table as Faith walked over to stand opposite of the vampire, and looked down and saw the sword. Her eyes closed and opened slightly -- as if in shock --, she shook her head in disbelief, as her breath drew in sharply.

She began to tremble again. Angel leapt over the table and felt a force that gently pushed him back, as the Slayer raised her arms -- hands up, palms out -- towards him. Faith rose into the air -- her head nearly touching the ceiling --, and looked down at Angel with a distant look.

Angel knew it was no longer Faith inside, as she said in a haunting voice, "It is I who can only help you unlock the door to where the Sword of Kells is, to kill the blood of your evil kin. He has brought disgrace and dishonor to the house of Kells. You are the Chosen Champion to fight him. Save your beloved as you have saved this soul, and you will be rewarded justly."

Faith gently fell to the ground, landing on her feet. The room was silent as Angel walked up to her. She looked him straight in the eye, saying with determination, "I will help you. We must go to Stonehenge _now_!"

Without hesitation Faith walked out of the room, as if she was now in charge of her own power. Angel stood there in awe, not knowing what he had saved that night, so many years ago. He smiled inside, and was glad that he had.

Angel followed Faith, leaving Maeve alone with Drusilla. With a shrewd sidelong glance, Dru said smugly, "Daddy's rules now," and left the room, following her sire and the Slayer.

In the silence, Maeve whispered, "I _will not_ let her go!"

* * *

As if the unusually warm air did not affect Angel or Faith they stood there, looking out into the night, waiting for the others to come. It was as if their souls were connected. Dru stood to one side, gazing at the two, a faint knowing smile tracing her lips.

Maeve stood with several Watchers and watched the scene. Hatred grew within her. One of the Watchers motioned to her, bringing her attention to the Scooby Gang coming towards them.

She did not move at first, then turned towards them and looked at Giles, when they reached her. She said, "I guess this is where we part, my brother. May your journey be a safe one."

Giles turned to look at Angel and Faith, and whispered, "As well as yours."

Willow walked over to the souled vampire and Slayer, as the two Watchers/half-siblings talked. Faith turned and smiled, as the Wiccan reached them.

"Willow, I am glad to see you before you leave," she said.

Willow smiled shyly, and said, "I am too. I have one more gift for you Faith. It's from my heart."

From Willow's pocket laced in leather was a rose crystal that was intertwined with an amethyst stone. She tied it to the Slayer's wrist, then hugged her tightly.

"Please don't forget us."

Faith stepped back as a tear fell from the corner of her eye, and whispered softly, "I won't."

The Scooby Gang took one last look at the Slayer and souled vampire, and boarded their flight. Once the jet was in the air, Angel escorted Faith to the other plane that was waiting for them, the Watchers having already boarded.

* * *

In the air, Angel sat in the front of the jet with Drusilla, Maeve and the other Watchers sat in the middle, while Faith sat in the back.

Faith drew up her knees to her chest. Something within her was changing inside, and she could not fight it. She stood up, and moved farther away from the others. Angel sensing the movement, turned and watched in concern as the Slayer curled up into a corner.

As if out of nowhere, the first rip of pain seared down Faith's spine. Her back arched, and she opened her mouth to scream. Not a sound came out of her. In wild panic, she called out within her mind, _"Angel...HELP MEEE!"_

Angel rose, and ran down the aisle, as Maeve and the other Watchers rose from their own seats, and followed him to stop him.

The souled vampire turned with his vampiric face evident, and looked at them with rage. With a low growl, he said _"Leave!"_

Dru came up from behind the Watchers, with full game face on. In a hiss, she said, "Do as my Daddy says...or I won't be responsible for what Daddy will do."

They slide in-between the seats, as Dru moved towards Angel to back him up. The Watchers gazed in uneasy fear, as the two vampires stood there, the full terrifying glory of their natures evident.

Angel looked long at Maeve -- a look laden with deadly warning --, then turned to Dru. He nodded curtly -- once --, accepting her role as guardian at this time.

He turned back to Faith. Her back was still arched, and it looked like she was screaming. He knelt down to hold her. As he touched her, a jolt of energy went into him, then back to Faith. Silence -- except for the humming of the jet engines, then the Slayer gasped in sharply. She screamed. It sounded as though she was being torn from the inside out.

Angel held tighter, and wondered what kind of trial Faith was enduring.

Faiths' eyes were filled with immense light, and her head hurt. Her body was on fire. She felt like she was rolling in the very flames of Hell, but could not get away. Then, out of nowhere, the intense pain stopped.

Suddenly, an unseen thrust to her gut belted her, and knocked her out of Angel's arms. Angel lunged to grab her. Blood spewed from her mouth as she clutched her stomach, and as she began to shake uncontrollably. Her body was so cold she could not move. She tried to move, to once again be assaulted by an unseen opponent. She was kicked backed as Angel went flying with her.

Their bodies were slammed against the plane wall. Faith looked up in her mind's eye, and saw as two hands came towards her. They grabbed her, and thrust her up into the air, as -- once again -- Angel grabbed for her. A wind that should not have been took hold of her, and ripped her flesh as if it were rice paper. She screamed in agonizing pain as the wind disappeared, and landed harshly on the plane's floor. Blood was running everywhere.

Angel kept to her side, his heart ached to see the pain that she was in. Then before he could help ease her pain, an unseen force pulled her away from him. Her body went up into the air, as -- out of nowhere -- lighting flashed and began striking her.

It was then that Faiths' body went erect, and things became calm.

_"Faith,"_ a voice murmured soothingly within her mind.

The voice was so angelic to her. She turned to the sound. There stood before a man and woman. They smiled. Faith was not sure who spoke next.

_"We are so glad to see our precious one again."_

Faith noticed -- for the first time -- that she felt no pain, and that all the wounds were gone. She looked at the man and women again, and they motioned for her to come towards them.

Cautiously, she moved towards them. Then she tried to speak to them. Again, she did not know who spoke.

_"Think, don't speak, our childe. As you do with the Souled One."_

_"Who are you? And why am I here?"_

_"We are the Oracles... Your parents."_

_"No... I have no parents... They died a-a long time...a long time ago."_

Faith looked at them closely, and at their peaceful faces. She turned away, unable to look upon such peace. The female moved towards Faith.

_"Those were your mortal parents, child of our spirits,"_ she softly said.

_"You may be of their blood, but your soul was created from our ethereal forms,"_ the male Oracle said. _"A form you must be prepared to take upon in time."_

_"Then what does this make me right now? I ask again who am I...and what role do I have in all of this?"_

_"These answers can only be answered when the Champion receives the Sword of the Kells. You have only passed the first test of truth. The next test will be the test of heart."_

The female brushed Faith's face and smiled with pride. Faith saw them moving away from her, farther and farther away.

She could feel her Angel for the first time. She was in his arms and was looking into his anxious filled eyes. She tried to move, and winced pain.

Angel stilled Faith's movements, and murmured softly, "Don't move Faith. I wish I hadn't made you take this on."

"Angel, it is alright. It is only a scratch that a band aid or twenty couldn't fix."

For once Angel smiled, and held her close, wishing he could take upon him the burden she must bear. A faint growl from Drusilla made Angel look up at Maeve and the other Watchers. The look within their eyes told him that they had something planned, and that he should be even more wary than he had been before. For Faith, as well as himself.

Just then, a Watcher from the cockpit said, "We're there."


	14. 14th chapter

**Chapter 14**

"Home sweet home," Angel said bitterly, as he gazed at the city of his birth, as a demon...as well as a human.

Dru spun around and laughed, ran just like a just like a child. "Daddy, will I meet your family here?"

Angel reached out, and with more force than was necessary, grabbed Dru. In a low growl, his eyes glowing yellow, he hissed, "Only if you want to be dust!", and released her.

Dru stumbled to the ground, sniffed the air, and looked around. She murmured, "I don't like what I am feeling right now. The stars are even becoming darker and telling me to hide like the clouds hide them in a storm."

Faith turned behind her. She felt the same vibration, and backed up into Angel. He placed his hands onto her shoulders to acknowledge the fact that he knew and understood what she was sensing.

Maeve and the other Watchers were alert and cautious as they moved closer to Angel. Maeve asked curiously, "Angel, what do you want from this place?"

"The land remembers," was all Angel said, as he moved away from the others as if in a trance, his step firm.

Faith watched as the souled vampire walked away from her. She could feel the intensity that began to come through her...from the earth _and_ Angel. It left her, and she looked at Angel and knew what he was saying. With her new power, she began to reach out to him.

_"Don't,"_ Angel whispered in the Slayer's mind. _"This I must do alone."_

Instantly, she drew back into herself, but kept a small connection to him, to be able to know what was happening to her Angel. In silence, Faith watched as Angel took off his jacket, then his shirt. The mark on his back was clearly evident, as he knelt down on the ground and touched it reverently. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Power surged through him, as the ground trembled. Angel lost all feeling of everything around him, as a smell like spilt blood flooded his senses.

_"The blood of your ancestors -- which runs through your veins -- overwhelms you, Son of Kells."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am your father."_

Angel's heart felt heavy as the words sank into his soul. He could feel his father, as if he were inside him.

_"Do not fear, my son, for the time is at hand. Your powers as a Son of Kells must awaken. Only then, may you destroy St. Vigeous: the defiler of our blood."_

Angel hung his head lower, unable to accept what he was told. He felt unworthy to have such a task laid upon him. As if he could feel the glare of his father's eyes upon him, he lifted his head slightly, to catch a glimpse of his father's pure glory. Angel quickly looked down in fear of him.

He felt as his father knelt down in front of him. With a gentleness he did not expect, his father placed a hand under his chin, and gently raised his head to gaze into his father's eyes.

All he saw was understanding.

_"That was the demon. Not **you**, my son."_

His father raised Angel to his feet, and looked at him straight in the eye...man to man. Angel felt the relentless weight of the demon's past release its hold on his heart.

_"Receive your power."_

Angel, as his father spoke, looked towards the moon. It seemed to drip with blood, making the sky red, as a sound unlike any he had ever heard seemed to pierce him. He felt as though he were being filled with light. The demon within him screamed as he fell to the ground.

Hands held him as every part of his being was infused with the power of his ancestry.

_"Be remade, Warrior and Champion of Kells!"_

His blood coursed through his veins as he reached into the air. The demon inside torn within him to escape the retched soul that bound it. Angel clenched his fist to accept the power that flamed within his hand. The demon began to show his face, as Angel turned away from his father, not wanting his father to see.

But his father would not allow it. Forcefully, he turned the souled vampire to face him, and shouted, _"NO!"_

The demon did not bow, as he looked up, and growled, rage within his eyes. Suddenly, maniacal laughter came from within his soul that Angel couldn't control.

Grimly, Angel's father placed his hand over his son's heart, in a harsh whisper he said, "You will not take control Angelus! This power is my son's _alone_!"

Angel began to shake and gripped his father tightly. His eyes were wide open as if he were a puppet in a play that had just taken place. With a gasping breath, Angel's face took on its human form. Gently, his father laid him down, and stood.

"Be well, my son," the father said, as he seemed to shimmer, then disappear.

As Angel lay upon the ground, he heard Faith uncertainly call to him, "Angel?"

She tenderly touched his cheek, as he raised his head, and opened his eyes to gaze at her. She smiled, as he stood up from his knelt position. Angel looked around as they started to walk away. He stopped a moment, picked up his jacket and shirt, turned back once more, and closed his eyes. In silence, he said, _"Thank you, Father. I will not fail you!"_

As Angel and Faith walked towards the car they were traveling in, Faith could be heard saying, "So where are we going now?"

"Stonehenge."

* * *

The car came to a halt, as Angel stepped out, and swiftly lent his hand to Faith. She stood up to inhale the ancient air that crept off the stones on the hill. The sky began to take on an ominous and eerie glow as Faith moved towards the ruins.

Maeve stepped out and motioned to several of the other Watchers that this was the moment that they needed to be alert for.

Dru opened her arms and embraced the feeling of being where the prophets could speak to her louder than before.

"The blood speaks," she whispered eerily "can't you hear it?"

Several of the Watchers turned in her direction and looked confused. Drusilla grinned as she gazed up at the moon, and laughed softly. A Watcher glanced up at the moon, and shuddered.

The moon was so full of blood that everything looked like it had no color. But Angel looked at Faith, and saw in her eyes a glimmer of light that began to radiate as they got closer to the ruins.

Everyone stopped when they reached the top. Faith looked over at Angel, and felt her power start to grow, causing her to tremble. But somehow, she controlled them. Angel himself felt connecting to the Slayer, and sensing what she felt.

Faith turned her head, and glanced back at the Watchers. Quietly, she said, "Maeve, Angel and I will go on from here."

Once again, Faith moved without hesitation as Angel followed her in a dazed state. They reached the inner circle, and Faith collapsed convulsing.

Angel quickly caught her, and laid her down on the ground. Through the sudden pain, the Slayer called out to the only protection she knew that could help her at this time.

_"Angelus! **Aide me!**"_

The demon began to rage within his soul as he grasped his shirt, ripping it to shreds and throwing it aside. The demonic Angelus growled in anger at being summoned. With a terrifying grace, he slowly stood, and out-stretched his arms to the sky, as he raised his face -- eyes closed -- to the moon, the muscles of his chest rippling with power. He gradually lowered his head to gaze at the Watchers. A rumbling growl came from deep within his chest, as the demonic essence within Angel's body glared deep into the souls of the Watchers that surrounded him and Faith.

Maeve's eyes widened as she motioned to her men to go after Faith. They swiftly moved at command. Then stopped suddenly at what they saw and heard.

Faith arched up with a scream as a gold choker chain wrapped around her neck, and -- as swiftly -- around Angel's. Angelus howled in rage as he yanked at the bonds that held him. The chain kept them bound together as guardian and ward.

Faith's arms reached up -- as if accepting something --, then fell away from her body and were firmly held to the ground, as if they were bound to the earth. Angel became calmer, as the demon accepted that he was protecting Faith...but only when he was needed.

"What are you waiting for!" Maeve insisted, forcing herself to feel past the shock of what she was seeing. "Go and get her away from him!"

A Watcher moved towards the demon, and rushed him. The chain between the vampire and Slayer loosened. Instantly, Angel lashed out with his hands, ripping the Watcher's shirt and drawing blood. The Watcher staggered back in agony, as two more took his place.

With a deep growl, the souled vampire lunged, grabbed them by the neck, and -- just as he was about to crush their throats -- was jerked back by the golden chain. The Watchers fell to the ground gasping for air.

The demon howled with animalistic rage at being held back from his kill.

As this was happening, Faith lay bound to the earth, feeling the power of the Oracles consume her. She felt hot and cold at the same time. Hot with the power of her heritage, and cold with the knowledge of what she needed to do.

She could do nothing to stop what was happening to her. With effort, she thought, _"Angel! Hold them for a little longer... I understand now why you saved my soul."_

The demon paused, shook his head, then turned to look at Faith, as if she wounded him. He moved to her, touched her briefly, and thought, _"Little One, I have always cared."_

Faith's breath drew in sharply at those words. It was as if what had been said was the key needed to release her. As she exhaled, her hands began to glow with a white frosty flame. She instantly tilted her head up. She felt her heart open, and winced. Tears began to flow from her eyes, as agonizing pain overwhelmed her.

Maeve noticed that the chain between Angel and Faith had shrunk again, and again she instructed the Watchers to attack.

The chain instantly loosened, and the demon leaped and struck two off their feet before they could even make the first blow. Then the demon turned to look at another. He fled, unwilling to face the creature before him.

Then the demon turned to look at Maeve, and gazed into her soul. The Watcher shivered to think that this being was her kin.

Upon Faith's hands, Gaelic designs manifested themselves -- etched into her palms --, with pure white crystals deeply embedded into the center of her hands. The tears she shed turned into crystals, and fell from her face.

Gasping, Faith called out, _"Angel! I need you now!"_

As if his soul was summoned back to him, Angel's face changed back to its human guise just enough to turn to look at her. He moved to her, and crouched over her like an animal protecting its mate. He kept his eyes on Maeve and the Watchers, as he felt the power of Faith making her transformations.

Lighting shot from her hands into a triangle -- the top point arching above Angel --, as she looked up into the vampire's eyes. Faith opened her mind to the power that was now hers, and smiled at Angel.

Angel sat straight up, and looked down at her bosom to see a shaft of light coming from within her. A shadowy shape could be seen, then came a glint of silver. The hilt of the sword Angel had seen in his dreams so many times began to emerge from her chest.

She looked up at him as he placed his right hand upon the first grip of the hilt. The Sword of Kells slide further up as Faith's body thrusted upward with it.

Faith closed her eyes and breathed deeper, as the second handle grip of the sword emerged. Angel slipped his left hand into its grip. Faith gasped with pain as she could feel it move within her.

Faith opened her eyes, and looked up one last time. Crystalline tears fell even harder from her eyes, as she thought, _"I love you, Angel."_

He looked deep within her eyes, and saw the love the Slayer held for the one who had been her guardian. He thought in wonder, as he realized he felt the same, _"As I love you, too."_

Faith took in a deep breath of air as Angel forcefully slid the blade up and out of her. The sword sang as it sliced through the air, as the vampire whirled the blade to stop suddenly at an angle in front of him. The red glow of the moon shimmered down the smooth edge of the blade in the sudden stillness.

Faith lay limp on the ground, her task for the moment done. The golden chain, which bound the Slayer and vampire, shattered into a shower of light that fell gently around Faith.

Into the power-laden silence, the demon raised his head slowly, and looked up through his lashes at the Watchers, teeth bared in a snarl.

Dru seductively laid back upon a stone, and embraced it to accept the power of her Sire. She whispered joyously, "Daddy wants to play with you."

Angelus moved forward in a dominant step towards Maeve, but before he could reach her, a blue flame rose up in front of him, stopping him.

The demon became enraged, and swung the sword at Maeve. But the flame seared his flesh before he could reach her. He retreated in pain. Snarling, the demon whirled around, to find that the flame had become a circle around him and Faith.

Angelus would not be contained, as he growled and lunged at the flames to make them open. All they did was burn him. He moved back, then leapt forward, trying to go over them. But to no avail, for the flames only grow higher.

He roared, and swung the sword he held directly into the flames. As though the sword were a stick hitting a wall, it bounced back.

Faith's transformation was complete, as her body began to rise into the air. She now wears a pure white free-flowing gown that gives the illusion of white flames. The crystals began to glow in her hands.

Faith looked down to see the demon running like an animal around the circle she created to keep him caged in.

Gently, she breathed in, and said softly and firmly, "Angel. I call forth Angel!"

The demon turned and growled, as he moved towards her at her command. He knelt at her feet, and -- at the same moment -- slammed the tip of the blade into the earth in submission of her will.

Maeve -- watching what was happening -- looked down and motioned to the Watchers to back off. In defeat, she said, "It is done. We have lost... She is theirs now."

Dru turned and gripped the stone. Giddily, she laughed and said gleefully, as she turned to watch Faith deal with Angel, "Did you lose your dolly? That's too bad. Daddy will buy you a new one!"

Faith looked down at the demon that knelt before her, and said in quiet command, "I call for the Champion of the Kells!"

The demon hissed, raised up his arms, and screamed in defiance. The scream became a yell, as the soul gained control. With effort, Angel said, "I am Angel! Liam. Son of Kells! The Chosen One of my people. The Champion of Kells!"

In that instant, the blue flame that Faith had called up to contain the demon fell like water and was no more. The Slayer gently touched the ground and knelt to touch Angel's cheek.

He looked at her eyes, to see that two crystals now were embedded on each side of her face beside her eyes.

Faith said, as she saw the shock in Angel's eyes, "They are the symbol of my pain...and of what I will give up. You have what we came for. That's all that matters... Now. Let's go after St. Vigeous!"


	15. 15th chapter

**Chapter 15**

Inside the car -- in the back --, Angel lay asleep with his head on Faith's lap, as the Slayer gently stroked his hair. She gazed at him sadly, as Maeve sat in the front seat, her expression uneasy.

"Faith," the Head of the Watchers said quietly after a moment, having come to some decision.

Faith, not removing her gaze from the souled vampire, whispered, "Yes?"

"I am afraid that I have wronged you all these years."

"No. You just did what you thought was best."

"In some ways we wanted your powers to be ours to control...and I ask your forgiveness -- as Head of the Watchers Council -- for that."

Faith glanced up for a moment, then said -- as she returned her gaze to Angel --, "Indeed. As you did with Angel?"

"We had to do that to bring forth your power. We knew the prophecy...but we did not know the extent of your power. You have your own destiny to fulfill that was unknown to us...and which is _still_ unknown to us."

Maeve wanted to turn to look at Faith but did not dare. If she had, though, she would have seen a faint, secretive smile on the Slayer's face, her eyes laughing.

As Faith watched Angel sleep, she saw as one side of his lips moved ever so slightly upward, as if he had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

As the cars pulled up to a castle, many people were waiting. Most bore expressions of rage.

Maeve was just getting out of the car, when a woman that looked very similar to her strode forward. The woman said curtly, "Normally I would greet you properly, Cousin. But not this time...for I have only one thing to say to you: You _dare_ bring that monster here!"

At that same exact moment, Angel stepped out of the car, and nearly found himself staked. With a snarl, he ripped the stake from the woman's hand, and pushed her away from himself. He eyes flashed yellow with rage.

"Do not try anything with me, Watcher!" Angel said through gritted teeth.

From inside the car, Faith called, "Angel. Don't."

Angel stilled, as Faith stepped out of the car. She tilted her head, and gazed at the woman who had just attempted to kill Angel, and said in quiet command, "He will cause you no harm. You will not harm him. Or you will answer to me... Is that clear?"

With a frown, the Head of the Irish Branch of the Watchers Council nodded, then said, "He will not be harmed."

Faith nodded curtly once, and said, _"Good."_

Once Angel knew that he wouldn't find himself staked if he turned away, he leaned back inside the car, and brought out the sword. Those watching, gasped as they saw the mark of Kells on Angel's back, and cried out in fear, as they saw the Sword of Kells held within the vampire's grasp.

* * *

"Such a pretty knife," Dru murmured, as her hand hovered over the Sword of Kells. "Can't I play with it Daddy?"

"No," Angel said. "Only I can weld that sword, Dru. Now sit _down_."

Drusilla pouted as she obeyed her Sire.

Angel sat slumped in the chair next to Faith, as Faith sat erect. She just looked forward at Maeve and the Head Watcher of Ireland. The Sword shimmered off her skin, giving her an aura of power that Maeve had never seen before.

"What have you brought here, Cousin," the unknown Watcher asked, fear tingeing her voice.

Angel slowly raised his head, responding to the woman's question, saying, "The answers to the prophecy that you so kindly left unanswered questioned for me. This is the heart and blood of our line. Something that you would never be able to grasp in your own hands, the Sword of Kells."

Maeve stiffened in rage, then snapped, "If it weren't for that bloody Slayer, we would have...!"

Angel stood suddenly, and slammed his fist down in rage. Faith stood as well, and put her hand on Angel's shoulder to stop him from lunging towards the Watcher. Quietly, she said, "If it wasn't for Buffy...we would not be here. Yes, you are correct. But it is she that has sacrificed the most for us all, and it is all of us who must save her now.

"It will be her blood that will be slain that will release St. Vigeous and all those who will be damned if we are not already damned. Is that not what you so desire to stop? So stop pointing fingers...we are all in this for it some reason or another. Angel is in it far more than the rest of us. I have my own reason and that will soon be revealed. You have your own quest -- as Watchers -- that was given to you for centuries and you must continue your journey.

"As I see for the prophecy: you have manipulated it to serve it to your own purpose. You have caused too much pain and torment on this soul...as well as mine. Worry for your own souls Watchers, for you will have to answer to the higher powers now."

Fear went down Angel's spine as he heard Faith speak, but he knew that what she was saying was right. Everything that had happened was for some reason that was to prepare them for what was to come.

In silence, Angel bowed his head, and closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath, then let it slowly out, as he reached with his soul, mind, and heart for his soulmate.

"Buffy," Angel said in a haunting drawn-out whisper.

Faith turned to gaze at him. _"Angel?"_

In frustration, Angel looked up at the Slayer, and thought, _"I can't reach her alone. I need your help, Faith."_

Faith turned the others, and said in command, "Leave."

Thin lipped the two Watchers did as they were commanded. Dru stayed where she was, looked over at Angel, then to Faith, saying, "Daddy is wanting to talk to her again, doesn't he?"

The Slayer nodded once, then pointed at the door. With a glower, Dru stood, and left, stomping her feet as she went.

Faith closed the door and locked it behind Drusilla, then walked over to Angel as he knelt on the ground. He looked up into her eyes, as she placed her hands upon his shoulders. A golden glow surrounded them, as Angel tossed his head back slightly, breaking eye contact.

Faith whispered, "Try again."

Again, Angel reached out to his mate...and connected.

Buffy stirred slightly, feeling her love. She felt so cold. Her arms ached from being bounded by the shackles that held her. She had no energy to lift her head to respond as Angel called to her.

_"Beloved."_

She went limp, as did Angel as he realized how weak he and his love had become. Painfully, Angel whispered, "Faith. I need your help...for both of us."

Faith breathed in, as she reached into the very essence of her being, and called even further upon her power. Like a tidal wave, the power washed over them.

Faith embraced Angel as he felt his spirit leave him. He stood within a blaze of warmth as Faith smiled. _"Stay here. Nothing will harm you. I will be right back."_

Words rose within Buffy's mind that she recognized. "Faith?" she whispered questioningly.

Faith's spiritual image appeared, and touched Buffy's lips to quiet her. It was then, that Buffy realized that Faith was there with her.

Faith stepped forward, caressed her face like a spirit from the past, then she embraced Buffy to her as the bound Slayer's spirit slid into a place of safety and warmth.

Buffy felt a familiar presence, and turned to see Angel as she had never seen him before.

Her soulmate glowed with a brilliance she had never thought possible, as she also felt the power of her lover. She reached out a hand to touch his face, and whispered in wonder, "What has happened to you, Beloved?"

"Everything," Angel whispered, as he covered his love's hand with his own.

At that moment, Faith touched the two on their shoulders. They looked at her, as she said with a loving smile, "I will leave you two to talk, but know I am near if you need me."

With that, Faith faded away from their sight.

Angel reached out to touch Buffy's hand; it was as if lighting struck when they touched. He grasped her hand and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. _How can this be real? Yet it is_, he thought.

Angel's other hand slid up her face to make her face him. In her eyes, he saw the undo torment of what she had to endure from her captors, the anguish of not being by her lover's side, and the ever increasing loss of her powers, as a dark entity drained her each day at sunset. Gently, he said, "My love, you must hold on."

With tears in her eyes, Buffy whispered brokenly, as all the defenses she had put up to save herself since her kidnapping crumbled, "How can I, Angel? Why is this happening to me!"

"No, it is happening to _us_. It is not a bad thing, my love. The Powers That Be will always be against our love. As long as I have you in my life..." he broke off and looked deep into her soul, "then I have every reason to keep on living and making things right."

He curled his fingers in her hair, kissed her deeply, and held her. Sighing as she took comfort in her lover's embrace, Buffy asked, "What do we do now? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Watcher's Headquarters in Ireland with Faith."

Buffy pulled away from Angel in shock, and exclaimed, "_Ireland!_ What the heck are you doing there! And Faith! What _is_ she? WHAT'S GOING _ON_!"

Angel reached out to pull her back to him, but she would not let him. Firmly, he said, "Buffy. Trust me when I say that there is too much to explain, and not enough..." He trailed off, as he saw Faith glide through the warm flames that she had provided to protect the lovers.

Slayer looked at Slayer, as Faith said, "Buffy, I think it is time that you know who I really am and what I am. Are you prepared to face St. Vigeous with us? Because you are the last one who is needed to fulfill the prophecy."

In confusion, Buffy said, "Prophecy? What prophecy? Who's St. Vigeous? And who you _really_ are? _What!_"

Faith moved closer to Buffy, as Angel sensed what Faith was about to do. "Buffy, as a Slayer you must learn to trust. Especially those who want to help you." Faith moved closer as she touched Buffy's heart.

Buffy began to see what had happened to Angel, Faith and the rest since she was kidnapped. The prophecy was revealed to her as she gasped in horror. Faith let go of Buffy.

"Now do you understand?"

After a moment of silence, Buffy chocked out, "_Drusilla!_ We're working with _Drusilla_!"

Angel looked Buffy, "Trust in Faith, my Beloved. I ask you to do this, for she can bring this all together."

He moved closer to her, held her once more, pulled her close, and whispered the words, "Trust Faith."

Buffy closed her eyes, and wearily rested her head on Angel's chest, and whispered, "I'll trust her, but only because you do."

Faith lifted up her arms, and the white crystals in her hands turned a deep purple. Angel felt a surge of power course through Buffy as he held her, and felt fear for his love.

"Slayer of Truth answer!" Faith said, her voice commanding.

Buffy moved away from Angel, and slowly turned to face Faith. She looked her straight in the eye, and said, "I will trust you. I will trust you because Angel trusts you. I have 'faith' in _him_, if anything else."

"Slayer you must have trust in your heart, and to trust you must have faith. If you have no faith, you have no love for your soulmate. I say again, Slayer of Truth, answer!"

_"What do you want from me!"_ Buffy shouted in sudden anger.

An unreadable look crossed Faith's face for a flicker of a moment, before saying in a voice filled with power, "RELY ON YOUR HEART, SLAYER. LOOK AT YOUR SOULMATE! WHAT HAS HE GIVEN UP FOR YOU!"

The place where they were thundered and shook with her words. Angel hung his head, shuddering, as Buffy remained silent, glaring with unbound rage.

The souled vampire's heart sank, as he stepped before Faith, and knelt at her silent command.

From behind Faith, the Sword of Kells appeared. She said dispassionately, "Then, you are not worthy to be his soulmate. I claim it back to the Powers That Be!"

Buffy drew in breath sharply, then cried out, "NO!"

She lunged towards the sword, as Faith moved aside, a knowing look in her eyes. Angel watched in fear, as his soulmate reached out, and gripped the first hilt of the Sword of Kells. As the Slayer fell to her feet, she gripped the second sword hilt. Instantly, she fell to her knees, crying out from the sudden surge of power she felt coursing through her.

As Buffy knelt upon the ground, the sword she held disappeared...and reappeared in Faith's hands. Swiftly, she raised the sword, and brought it down, slicing flesh. Angel cried out in pain, as he felt the sword go through him. He fell to the ground lifeless, and did not move.

Faith looked down at Buffy, whispering, "Now, Slayer, who can you trust?"

Buffy crawled over to Angel's prone form. With trembling hand, she touched his face. She looked up at Faith, her face filled with grief, and whispered in a broken voice, "No one."

Buffy then looked down at Angel, but he was no longer there. Gasping, she quickly looked up at Faith...and found Angel standing beside the other Slayer. Faith knelt down beside Buffy, as Angel smiled reassuringly at her.

Quietly, Faith asked, "Now, Slayer of Truth, can you trust me?"

Buffy closed her eyes, bowed her head in submission, and said quietly, "Yes."

Faith gently took Buffy's hand, and rose -- the Slayer rising with her --. She then reached out and took Angel's hand as well. Buffy gazed at Faith in wonder, as the other Slayer's power washed away all doubts of mistrust she possessed.

Gently yet firmly, Faith put their hands together. As she released their hands, a silver cord appeared in Faith's own hands. A cord that was connected to Buffy and Angel's hearts.

With great power, Faith said, "I call on the Powers That Be to here their beloved childe who they gave a soul. I bring forth the ones you have asked of me to join together through their love, trust, honesty, and peace. Seal and join them together in the past, present and future. Let their souls never be separated from this time forth!"

At that moment, time held still, as Angel looked at Buffy, and she at him. Together, they turned their heads to look at Faith. She smiled at them.

All three watched, as the silver cord was connected to a gold cord coming from Faith's heart. She released the cords, as she whispered, "May we three never be separated."

Faith began to glow, as the crystals in her hands turned blue, as she reached out and touched Buffy. Kindly, she said, "My Sister, forever mine... I grant you the power to call on the Oracles when you need guidance. In battle, you will find that you have a new shield: mine."

Faith stepped away from the two soulmates. Angel looked at Buffy, and started to embrace her, when Faith said suddenly and regretfully, "I am sorry, my Angel, but I must take Buffy back. St. Vigeous senses something. So make this quick."

Angel nodded his understanding, and tenderly placed a kiss on Buffy's forehead, before holding her close in a tight embrace. He whispered, "Beloved, we shall see you soon. Do not fear. You _will_ be freed."

He drew away from Buffy, as Faith placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. As they began to fade away, Angel called out, "I love you!"

And then they were gone.


	16. 16th Chapter

**Chapter 16**

The heavens shone blood-red as the sun -- nearly as red as the sky -- set. Moments later, the moon -- almost obliterated by the sky -- rose.

From the window of the room where the Sword of Kells lay -- the light of the sky shimmering off of it --, Faith stood, humming a haunting melody not heard in centuries. Angel sat in a chair, slouched, head bowed in a trance-like peace.

She could feel his body feed on the vibration of the lullaby. She swayed towards him and lightly touched the crest on his shoulder, as if to remind him of who he was.

Faith moved to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door, still humming the melody as Maeve entered the room. She started to speak to Faith, but Faith just gently put her fingers to her lips to silence the Watcher.

She walked back over to Angel and hummed the Gaelic tune that Angel alone centered on. He stared forward -- still in the trance-state -- as he stood up and laid his hands upon the sword, and lifted the mighty blade.

Mechanically, he turned and moved towards the door, without a word still entranced to Faiths' song. He went to the door looking past Maeve and the others.

As if parting the Red Sea, all moved out of his way. Faith followed, still humming to him.

Dru turned to Maeve, and whispered, "Daddy's ready."

Maeve looked at Dru, as the vampiress followed behind Faith.

Maeve then looked at the Watchers within the hallway, and said, "We must take them to Stonehenge."

In silence, the Watchers moved to do as they were told, as Maeve followed the two vampires and Slayer in reverence.

"They are ready," the Head of the Watchers Council whispered, then thought, _They **are** ready._

* * *

The smell of incense filled the air, as a shrouded figure slowly walked down the stairs leading into the tomb of St. Vigeous. All activity stopped, as those within the catacomb turned to look as they felt the power of the unknown being. A power echoed by the catacomb itself. 

Behind the enshrouded figure, Faith followed, her expression calculating...yet curious. Behind Faith, Drusilla seemed to glide down the stairs. Once both Slayer and vampiress were standing behind the cloaked entity, the cloak fell away...revealing Angel.

His stance was proud, a warrior ready for battle. In silence, the Sword of Kells slowly rose in his hands until it was angled upward before him.

The closest vampires that stood in front of Angel turned just in time to see the flash of the blade as it came, and severed them into dust.

At that same exact moment, Buffy -- just to the left of the stairs -- slowly raised her head with effort. Trembling, she gasped out, "A-An-Ang-Angel!"

The other vampires were now aware of the Champion standing poised with the blade pointing downward, as Angel looked up at them to accept their challenge of attack.

St. Vigeous, still feeding off of Buffy's essence, let out a hideous howl that shook the room, and began scrape the inside of his coffin with his claws. He wanted to get to his blood-kin -- human as well as vampiric --, and stop him.

Faith felt her sister's pain, turned to Buffy, and said, "Angel, you must clear a path to the altar and free Buffy," then thought, _"Buffy, think of your shield. I am by your side. Your mate as well. We will free you. Be ready when I tell you to."_

In silence, Buffy nodded once, then dropped her head. As though it were a signal, Angel began to move.

With a swift movement, the souled vampire struck out with the sword, beheading the next creature that sprung towards him. As that one fell to dust, another moved to replace him, the blade went straight up the vampire. As Angel stopped the blade at the vampire's heart, twisted it, and pulled away. Dust went flying everywhere. Within seconds, Angel was beside Buffy.

With a mighty blow of the sword, the chains holding Buffy to the pillar broke...as the stone beneath it shattered.

As the weakened Slayer fell to the floor, the Champion of Kells moved on.

He turned to see two more vampires jump over the tomb. Angel swiftly sidestepped the first creature, as the soulless vampire thrusted with a spear. The Sword of Kells came down on the vampire's arms. The vampire bent down in pain, as Angel came back up with the blade, and separated his head from his shoulders.

The second vampire threw back his head, laughed, and stuck out his tongue...as if mocking the Champion. Angel only stood up straight, and propped the blade on his shoulder, to wait for the vampire's stupidity.

Like a spider, Angel watched the vampire move, as he did his dance of death. Then, Angel put both hands on the blade, waited till his vampire pest got too close, and spun. The blade came out and severed the vampire in half.

Angel stopped facing the tomb.

Rectangular in shape, the Crest of Kells carved upon it, the stone throbbed with the power of the enraged vampire trapped beneath it. Red eyes began to glow through the stone, as the Champion of Kells sneered in hatred and disgust.

"You will not win, blood of my blood," he whispered.

"Champion!" Faith called from behind him. "Do nothing yet, concerning him, until I tell you to."

With a low growl, he moved on, as Faith followed in his wake.

He lowered he head and shoulder, and slammed the blade into the first vampire that dared to cross his path. The vampire tumbled over onto his back, then onto his heels, and stood. Before the vampire could become aware of his surroundings, Angel thrust the sword all the way through his chest.

As if in a chess game, the pawns moved towards Angel, as the queen followed the knight.

The Champion blocked the next blow that came down on him, as the demonic vampire slid down the blade. They stood facing each other.

Angel pushed off, as the demon hit the wall and bounced back. The Champion jumped up into the air, flipped, and landed behind his opponent. The vampire started to turn to only feel the impalement start, only half of him made it around. The vampire's feet were still turned towards Faith.

Vampires began to cower at the approach of the Champion. They moved farther and farther away from Angel and Faith. Most clutched the walls trying to find a hole to escape through.

Complete chaos had fallen, by the time the Champion and Faith reached the alter. As Faith positioned herself before the alter, Angel turned to look at what was going on.

He noticed Drusilla slyly -- just like a black cat -- making her way to where she needed to be. One of the vampires stopped and ran towards her as she looked down, and saw an abandoned axe. She grabbed it quickly, as they paused for an infinite moment, gazing at each other.

He jumped to the left as she moved to the right, to only feel the searing pain of a sword cutting her arm. She gasped in pain, looked at her arm, and then at him.

Then she turned on him and struck him hard with the axe, as he tried to no avail to hold the blow with his sword. It shattered, as the axe came down on his skull.

"I got 'em Daddy, I got 'em!" she said, as she jumped for joy. Then she moved to her position.

Angel turned his head, and noticed Buffy struggling to stand, and unable to do so.

Quietly within his mind, words were spoken by Faith. _"Champion of Kells, the time is now. **Go!**"_

With unearthly silence and preternatural speed, the Champion leapt...landing upon the tomb of St. Vigeous.

Once there, the stone throbbed red, as in the background, Faith raised her hands -- blazing white --, and began to chant in the ancient Gaelic tongue.

As the chant grew, she noticed two vampires trying to sneak up the stairs leading out of the catacomb. A cold rage filled her, as she realized that these were the same vampires who had killed her mortal parents twelve years ago. Faith's eyes grew dark and cold, as the words became a crisp frost from her lips.

The vampires shrieked in pain, as a blue light slowly froze them from their feet to their necks. As they watched in terror, flames seemed to surround Faith, as her words seemed to become fire.

The crystals embedded beside her eyes blazed with power, as her words became even harsher. The vampires screamed in relentless torment, as they slowly began to feel their flesh melt. Soon they were nothing but a puddle of flesh and blood.

Faith now returned to the task at hand, her gaze focusing upon the tomb. Her voice rose, as silver light shot forth from her hands, and touched Buffy and Drusilla, connecting the two to her, and to each other.

Buffy stood up suddenly, as the power of the Oracle revived her waning strength. Drusilla threw back her head, and laughed, as the full power of her gift awoke. From the triad that was formed, an almost crystalline thread -- from each -- attached itself to the stone entombing St. Vigeous. All who were in the way of the silver or crystal threads were destroyed.

All sound and motion stopped, as the Champion of Kells knelt upon the tomb, and slowly brought the Sword of Kells to a pinnacle above the Crest of Kells engraved upon the stone. With a cry that was a combination of his human, vampiric, and demonic essences, he brought the sword down.

Sparks flew, as the Sword of Kells seemed to scream as it pierced the stone as if it were water. As the double-hilt of the sword reached the top of the tomb, it stopped.

Into the deafening silence, St. Vigeous screamed from within his tomb. The sound was piercing, as a white light -- brighter than the noonday sun -- exploded outward like a sphere from the tomb.

All not connected to the silver or crystal threads became dust, as the Champion of Kells remained untouched, the sword in his hands a blaze of light.

When the last creature had become dust, the light and the silver and crystalline threads disappeared, as all who had been part of the Oracle's spell fell to the ground. As the Oracle Faith made her way over to Angel, he pulled out the Sword of Kells.

He turned to look at her, as she said, "You must now give back my heart and soul, my Angel."

As if a knight would do before a queen, he knelt to her. With a grace that only she possessed, she extended her hand to Angel. Silently, he took the proffered hand, and escorted her to the alter. He released his hold on her, and stepped back slightly.

Faith out stretched her arms to embrace the altar, and whispered reverently, "Place of my birth...I have come home."

The room echoed and vibrated with the sounds of her words. As the echo died away, Buffy walked over to Angel. Questioningly, she looked at him.

Without looking at his beloved, he said, "Trust me, in what I am about to do."

From a corner of the catacomb, Dru murmured, from where she lay on the ground, "She will be made whole again. She is prettier than any star in the sky... Just you wait and see Slayer."

Angel stepped further away from Faith, the tip of the Sword of Kells facing her. She looked into his eyes, and began to smile.

With a faint nod, she began to vibrate as her arms rose. Pure white flames appeared from her hands...as from her bosom, the door reopened.

There was pure emptiness inside. Buffy stood back in utter awe. She could not comprehend what was happening.

Angel looked up at Faith and with one swift motion thrust the sword back into Faith's chest. As Angel came to her she embraced him to accept her life back.

A shaft of light encircled them both, as Faith pulled herself away from Angel. He stepped back and looked into her eyes, as Faith turned to Buffy and motioned to her.

Buffy came closer to the Oracle and vampire. Once standing beside them, the Oracle took her and Angel's hands, and placed them together.

Faith then began to hum the haunting tune from Angel's past, and Angel smiled. The light grew brighter as Faith's image grew dimmer. Before they knew it, she was gone.

After a moment, Buffy turned to Angel, and asked quietly -- her voice uncertain --, _"What if we need her again, Angel?"_

Angel gently pulled Buffy into his embrace, and whispered into her hair as he held her, "Do not worry, Beloved. She will be there when we need her."

* * *

The moon shone white in the night sky, as Angel, Buffy, and Drusilla walked out of the catacomb. Outside of the stone circle, Maeve and the other Watchers looked on in unease. 

They watched as the three supernatural beings stopped at the edge of the circle, and as Dru -- laughing -- left, slipping into the night. In peaceful silence, the vampire and Slayer walked the rest of the way to the Watchers.

"Where is Faith," Maeve asked, her gaze wary.

Angel looked at Buffy, then to Maeve, a faint smile tracing his lips, as he whispered, "Home."

THE…END?

**P.S.: The story continues in A Challenge Fic Answered 3, which can be found with my other stories.**


End file.
